


down for the count (and i'm drowning)

by isayyoucrazy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :D, AND PEGGY!!!!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Friendship, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilsquad, How Do I Tag, Humour, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, LMAO, Lesbian Eliza Schuyler, Lesbian Maria Lewis, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Texting, Washingdad, groupchats, idk - Freeform, p much everyone is gae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 19,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isayyoucrazy/pseuds/isayyoucrazy
Summary: New school, new friends, new start. He shouldn't have tried so hard to run. Alexander should have known that his past would always be part of him.~~aka extended hamilsquad goes to college and chaos occurs. fostercare/texting fic but with ✨plot✨ because oops my finger slipped~~
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 296
Kudos: 121





	1. bitch ass mf

**Author's Note:**

> okay so!! welcome to my first hamilton fic! :D apologies up front if i just seem to drop off the face of the earth lmao. i'm really busy with school but i like writing this so i'll try to post at least a couple times a month. anyway let's get into it :)

Private chat: **pegleg** and **a.ham**

**pegleg:** BITCH ASS MF

**a.ham:** pegs it’s midnight

**a.ham:** what’s up?? you good??

**pegleg:** FUCKEN NO

**a.ham:** what’s wrong? and what “bitch ass mf” are we talking about rn

**pegleg:** U

**a.ham:** ,,,,,,,,,,,

**a.ham:** whatd i do :((

**pegleg:** I CANT BELIEVE UR LEAVING ME

**a.ham:** oh

**a.ham:** so /that’s/ what this is about

**pegleg:** I TRUSTED U

**a.ham:** ik

**pegleg:** i had to find out from angelica, do u know how much that hurt

**a.ham:** _*is typing*_

**pegleg:** my /sister/ knew b4 me

**a.ham:** _*is typing*_

**pegleg:** ur best friend

**a.ham:** _*is typing*_

**pegleg:** who u promised never to leave :(

**pegleg:** shit i see you typing alex, don’t u fucken dare 

**a.ham:** margarita schuyler, my darling peggy, sunflower of my life. i’m so sorry for not letting you know about this important change in our lives. i was scared of your reaction (and rightfully so, you’re terrifying), but i should have told you myself instead of having angelica break the news to you. i’m going to miss you, too, you know. <3 <3 <3 i’m very sorry; can you ever forgive me??

**pegleg:** …………

**pegleg:** god fucking damn u to hell & back

**pegleg:** fuck you, u know i dont stand a chance when u break out the flowery language

**a.ham:** is that a yes?

**pegleg:** umm

**pegleg:** yes

**pegleg:** ur so lucky i love you

**a.ham:** i know

**a.ham:** ily too meggy

**pegleg:** now go to sleep jfc u need ur rest

**a.ham:** yes ma’am

**pegleg:** gn

**a.ham:** night <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> historical notes: margarita schuyler did actually go by both peggy and meggy!! i thought that was adorable so i had to include it hehe
> 
> what do you think is up?? :0 btw you're always welcome to leave suggestions or requests since i have only a very vague idea of what i wanna do with this fic! any comments are greatly appreciated!! <3  
> have a great day loves


	2. welcome to columbia university (yadda yadda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out what pegleg was so upset about! and meet some more people ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just pretend that columbia university is like. small. so that two freshman girls doesn't seem implausible lol. it's fanfic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> p.s. please ignore the fact that i have no idea how college or majors/minors work. if you have any corrections, comment them and i'll edit!

**hercthejerk** created a group chat

 **hercthejerk** named the group chat **Yorktown Dorms**

**hercthejerk** added **a.ham** , **ayayburr** , **carey** , **elizsky** , **jmads** , **mjpyrgdmmdlf** , **puddingnpie** , **sammysea** , **tj** , and **turtle** to **Yorktown Dorms**

Group chat: **Yorktown Dorms**

**hercthejerk:** Yo what’s up homies

**elizsky:** Hercules.

**hercthejerk:** Jeez, just tryna keep it light. Fine

**hercthejerk:** Welcome to Columbia University, yadda yadda. You’re all freshman and you’ll be dorming at Yorktown Hall, as the chat name would lead you to assume. Eliza and Maria are the freshman girls, and they will be sharing a dorm. When you walk into Yorktown Hall, girls are up the stairs to the right and guys are up the stairs to the left. Bathrooms, kitchens, common spaces are all downstairs

**hercthejerk:** I guess I’m kinda like your RA, you can come to me with questions and problems and I’ll do my best to help out. Also uh if yall could refrain from doing anything illegal under my watch that would be greatly appreciated. Please introduce yourselves with at least names, preferred pronouns, and what you’re studying, and anything else you wanna include

**elizsky:** Hi everyone! I’m Elizabeth Schuyler but you can call me Eliza, she/her, and my favourite colour is blue. I’m studying to be a teacher, and I have two sisters (I’m the middle child)

**a.ham:** hiya betsey

**elizsky:** Still not my name

**a.ham:** i’ll get there ;)))

**hercthejerk:** Care to introduce yourself?

**a.ham:** oh right sorry

**a.ham:** i’m alexander hamilton, you can call me alex but nOTHING ELSE or i stg your body will never be found. i’m double majoring in polisci and journalism and minoring in math

**ayayburr:** Good lord

**turtle:** ig we’ll be seeing if alex is still alive after this year -

**a.ham:** oh i’ll be alive and thriving ;)) just you wait

**a.ham:** people in hs called me non-stop and i’m p sure that’ll pass over to college

**elizsky:** Alex is best friends with my sister and I can confirm that he is indeed “non-stop.” I was constantly telling him to take a break but he always refused to. He’ll be alive by the end of the year, but idk if you’ll be glad about that or not haha 

**a.ham:** rood

**a.ham:** but anyway

**ayayburr:** I guess I’ll go next? I’m Aaron Burr, he/him. I’m majoring in theology but that might change later, I’m not sure yet. 

**hercthejerk:** I’m Hercules Mulligan, I use he/him pronouns, and I’m a sophomore here but I volunteered to oversee getting freshmen situated. My major is in fashion and if anyone has a problem with that I’ll be joining Alex in hiding bodies.

**a.ham:** i wouldn’t cross him, i looked him up and mAn he’s got some guns

**hercthejerk:** Uh where did you look me up?

**a.ham:** instagram and then twitter. it’s amusing how many of you use the same usernames on social media as on here

**carey:** off topic but im curious 

**carey:** @hercthejerk is your username an actual reflection of your personality???

**hercthejerk:** No, one of my friends changed it when I refused to change my lockscreen to a picture of them with a spoon on their nose and cucumbers over their eyes

**carey:** LMAO and u didn’t want that?? how rude hahahh

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** My thoughts precisely!!! _merci beaucoup_!!

**a.ham:** umm at the risk of sounding rude or clueless,,,, @mjpyrgdmmdlf what does your username mean?? is it just a keyboard smash? i mean, that’s great, love me a keyboard smash but

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _non_ , _je suis_ Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette. You may call me Lafayette or Laf. My pronouns are they/them but I will understand if you mess up, I do not hold you 

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** how you say? _Redevable_

**a.ham:** accountable

**a.ham:** #languageskillz

**carey:** ew #nohashtagsinthechat

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _MON DIEU_

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** tu parles français???

**a.ham:** _oui_! je parle couramment le français, l’anglais, et l’espagnol

**turtle:** k i cant speak fronch but!! i know enough _para entender qué hablas español_! yes?

**a.ham:** _si_!!! 

**elizsky:** boys and Lafayette, English for the rest of us poor souls who only speak one language?

**a.ham:** _oui oui_ , _anglais pour mon betsey_

**elizsky:** STILL NOT YOUR BETSEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> historical notes: alexander did study mathematics at college, aaron studied theology (before turning to law), and herc is ABSOLUTELY a fashion major
> 
> the french is from google translate! please correct me if it's wrong :) 
> 
> translations:  
> merci beaucoup = thank you so much!  
> tu parles français? = you speak french?  
> oui! je parle couramment le français, l’anglais, y l’espagnol = yes! i speak french, english, and spanish fluently  
> (i know enough) para entender qué hablas español! = i know enough to understand that you speak spanish!  
> oui oui, anglais pour mon betsey = yes yes, english for my betsey


	3. smol boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions part 2/3

**hercthejerk:** Anyway. Ahem

**hercthejerk:** Who hasn’t introduced themselves yet?

**carey:** me

**carey:** im maria lewis, pronounced like mariah carey (hence my username), i use she/her, and idk what i wanna major in but i wanna do something with helping people out of bad households so maybe social worker?? 

**a.ham:** noice, that’s a good career path

**a.ham:** idk you yet but i bet you’d be good at that, you just give me good like,, caseworker vibes

**a.ham:** yknow?? like the ones who actually notice when kids are in bad foster homes

**carey:** aww ty <3 <3

**a.ham:** :)))

**a.ham:** i couldve used someone like you in my corner

**turtle:** ……

**turtle:** well damn that escalated quickly

**ayayburr:** You good?

**a.ham:** no yeah im all good, it’s over now

**a.ham:** but ty ily all <3

**a.ham:** who’s next for intros

**turtle:** oh well im john laurens, you’ve probably heard of my father senator henry laurens blease don’t judge me based on his opinions. anyway i use he/him pronouns and i’m majoring in medicine and minoring in polisci

**elizsky:** Don’t worry, we can’t choose our parents <3 I get it, my dad is senator Philip Schuyler

**a.ham:** aka the douche who is trying to ban same sex marriage

**elizsky:** And I’m a lesbian lol

**a.ham:** betsey you realise that we may have to marry eventually? >.<

**elizsky:** exCUSE me???

**a.ham:** well angelica has to marry rich and no way in hell am i marrying peggy ew she’s like my baby sister

**elizsky:** Your twin, you mean. You’re literally the same age

**hercthejerk:** I thought Peggy was in high school??

**a.ham:** i skipped senior year

**a.ham:** and my birthday is in january so uh

**a.ham:** im actually still 17

**a.ham:** LOL

**tj:** what the actual fuck

**turtle:** that’s crazy

**elizsky:** I told you he’s non-stop 

**ayayburr:** holy shit

**ayayburr:** I’m 18 and I thought I was going to be the youngest -

**a.ham:** aww, well im the baby of the group now so i expect to be treated with utmost candy and coffee

**tj:** just out of curiosity… how tall are u

**a.ham:** no comment

**carey:** so he’s either really tall or really smol

**carey:** eliza?? ur the only one who’s met him in person

**carey:** how tall is he

**elizsky:** …….

**a.ham:** ELIZABETH SCHUYLER DONT YOU DARE

**elizsky:** ……

**a.ham:** *cries*

**elizsky:** He’s 5’4

**carey:** OH MY GAWD

**tj:** JAMES SOMEONE IS FINALLY ON YOUR LEVEL

**turtle:** omg precious boi

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _NOUS PROTÉRONS_! WE SHALL PROTECT!!

**jmads:** @tj shut the fuck up but also yay

**jmads:** @a.ham welcome to the short club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get used to frequent updates, i'm only writing so much because it's finals week so i'm writing fanfic instead of studying or working on my projects due this week ;-; wish me good luck???
> 
> gonna start asking y'all questions at the end of each chapter. pls answer!!  
> qotc: who is your fav hamilton character & why?
> 
> my answer: based on movie, jefferson just because he's such a sarcastic lil shit and daveed rocks the character. from this fic, though, definitely peggy! she's just such a mood and awesome to write


	4. PEASANTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intros 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd apologise for the intros taking so long but i keep getting sidetracked with foreshadowing and backstories and other interesting tidbits of info,,, and also i doubt the squad would be able to stay on topic either lol

**tj:** can we get back to introductions?

**jmads:** please yeah

**tj:** okay well I’m thomas jefferson, he/they but mostly he/him unless something changes, and my major is polisci with a minor in social justice. i’m very much pro equality especially since i’m black and gay

**jmads:** i’m james madison, he/him. i’m majoring in political philosophy, and i’m 5’4 just before anyone spots me in public and thinks some short dude stole my name. i can come across strong at times but i’m really really not

**tj:** yeah no, he /really/ isn’t. he’s like the most fragile and sensitive person you’ve ever met.

**jmads:** no i’m fucking not

**hercthejerk:** Moving on!

**hercthejerk:** I think we just have @puddingnpie and @sammysea left now

**puddingnpie:** WHAT IS UP, PEASANTS

**puddingnpie:** I’m George King III, he/him, and I don’t believe in choosing majors this early

**sammysea:** me either. I’m Samuel Seabury, you can call me Sam or Sammy I don’t care, he/him, and I don’t know what I want to major in yet either

**hercthejerk:** All right then! Thank you all for those introductions

**hercthejerk:** Freshmen move in August 26th, so I guess I’ll see y’all in 15 more days :)

**hercthejerk:** I’m rooming with you guys but don’t worry, I’m only the here-for-help kind of RA not the kind that’ll bust your ass if you get in trouble. Just don’t do anything illegal and I’ll stay out of your business

**a.ham:** herc is the best ra ever

**turtle:** rt

**carey:** rt

**elizsky:** rt

**tj:** rt

**ayayburr:** Rt

  
**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** I do not understand what this means but I agree with Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm 3/4 done with finals!! had a theatre presentation and physics quiz yesterday, a test for humanities that i just finished, and a precalc exam tomorrow. i'm all caught up until tmrw though so that means writing time!!! anyway...wish me luck on my math test?? it's not my strong suit >.<
> 
> qotc: if you could meet any actor from the original broadway cast of hamilton, who would it be and why? also what's your fav colour?
> 
> my answer: i'd meet jonathan groff!! i adore king george's character, and groffsauce is just so heckin adorable. a v close second would be the man himself, lmm :) & my fav colour is either yellow or pastel purple


	5. making plans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're getting closer to meeting!!

Group chat:  **Yorktown Dorms**

**a.ham:** I CANT BELIEVE TOMORROW IS MOVE IN DAY!!!

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _moi non plus_! I cannot wait to meet you all!

**elizsky:** We should meet up somewhere! Maybe coffee after we get everything in the dorms? Angelica works at a coffee shop near Yorktown, I know she’d love to meet everyone

**hercthejerk:** Sounds good to me

**hercthejerk:** Y’all?

**a.ham:** hecc yeah cant wait to see angie

**elizsky:** Don’t call her that to her face again Alex, she spent two hours ranting to me about you last time

**a.ham:** dw i won’t

**a.ham:** i do have /some/ self preservation

**a.ham:** not much but it’s there

**ayayburr:** So coffee? What time?

**elizsky:** 2? 3?

**jmads:** 3 works for me

**a.ham:** sure

**turtle:** ill be there

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** I will see you then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves! finals are overrrr, i definitely got my worst grades this year but oh well, it's covid :/ anyway, today was my day off bc it's grading day so i got to hang out w friends. but i have a zoom meeting w my mentor for an internship in half an hour and im super anxious ;-;
> 
> please interact with this story?? i don't wanna beg for kudos or comments but i'm also getting a little discouraged by how few people interact 🥺
> 
> qotc: what songs are currently stuck in your head?
> 
> my answer: i've got "chattahoochee" by alan jackson and the entirety of the hamilton soundtrack hahah


	6. in which alex n john hit it off, and aaron tells them to talk less & smile more but in more words & without smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka peggy is too pure for this world, i smell either a great lams friendship or romance on the horizon, and burr doesn't follow his own advice :D
> 
> (this is like 1.4k, ur welcome hehe)

Alexander Hamilton isn’t used to being nervous. He was used to being scared and anxious, but nervousness was a new emotion for him. He knows this because his pulse is jumping, but he isn’t bouncing or shaking the way he does when he’s anxious and he can’t hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears the way he can when he’s scared.

But the fact remains that Alexander is incredibly nervous to meet the other freshmen and Hercules. He’s never been the best at deciphering tone over text, so — while they all seemed nice through messages — he still doesn’t know who they really are. Except Eliza. Thank goodness she’ll be there. He trusts her.

Alex sighs. Time to drive to Yorktown Hall and get settled into his home for the next nine months.

The drive is quiet. Alex isn’t driving yet so George is giving him a ride. They arrive without fanfare and George helps him carry boxes up to his room. He wonders briefly who his roommate would be, and his mind flashes back to Turtle in the chat — John Laurens, he thinks the guy’s name is. He sounds like someone Alex could get along well with, although still, he doesn’t know him at all.

Alex and George get all his boxes stacked on one side of the room. It’s his side now, Alex thinks, amused. It has the window, since Alex doesn’t care for the dark.

“You’ll be okay, son?” George asks. “I know starting college can be scary, but I have faith that you’re gonna do great.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Alex says. They’ve developed a system — he only calls George “Dad” when they’re talking about something that means a lot to him or is stressing him out. He smiles at George and receives a warm smile back, along with a shoulder pat. They stay like that for a minute, George’s hand on Alex’s shoulder, before George pulls away and says he should get going.

“Call me if you ever need anything,” he says, and it’s not a request. Alex promises. George leaves, and Alex is alone in the room. He didn’t see anyone on the way in so he assumes he’s the first to arrive.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out.

•

Private chat: **pegleg** and **a.ham**

**pegleg:** ur meeting up w every1 today right???

**a.ham:** yeah, at the coffee shop where angie works

**pegleg:** u better not call her that again or ur dead meat lmfao

**a.ham:** ik ik ik eliza already told me about what happened last time i did

**pegleg:** hahahhaha that was so funny

**pegleg:** poor eliza was just standing there while angelica went off on a rant abt u

**a.ham:** ,,,,

**a.ham:** anyway

**pegleg:** anyway

**pegleg:** ik ur not great at meeting new people

**pegleg:** so i was wondering if u wanted me to come 2??

**a.ham:** really? 🥺

**a.ham:** you’d do that for me?

**pegleg:** bitch please

**pegleg:** dont pretend ur ignorant of the fact id do anything for u

**a.ham:** ik

**a.ham:** i would greatly appreciate it, but pls don’t feel obligated! eliza’ll be there so at least not everyone is new

**pegleg:** alr made up my mind

**pegleg:** i’ll hitch a ride w angelica when she goes in for her shift 2day

**a.ham:** ty ty ty ty ty

**a.ham:** ilysm pegs u have no idea how much you mean to me

**pegleg:** dw i’m sure i’ll come up w some way for u to repay me lolll

**a.ham:** inevitable

**a.ham:** idec at this point

**pegleg:** :3

**a.ham:** hey i gtg, i think someone else is here

**pegleg:** l8er g8er

**a.ham:** u fucking dork ily

**pegleg:** ly 2

**pegleg:** bai

•

Someone is coming up the stairs, and it sounds like they're hauling a shit ton of luggage, because they're managing to hit something with every step they take. Alex peeks out.

The first thing he notices are the sheer amount of freckles on the person’s face. There are hundreds of them sprinkled across their cheeks and the bridge of their nose, and even a couple on their forehead. The rest of their face is obscured by a large bag, squished between the two boxes that they’re holding, but Alex wants to see it because he has a feeling it’s as cute as the top half.

Alex hurries to help. He takes the bag, and receives a very grateful look. They’re halfway into the room when Alex notices _which_ room they’re in.

“Oh!” he says, “Are you my roommate?”

“John Laurens, at your service.” The guy dumps his boxes on his bed and grins. It illuminates his whole face — his eyes squinch up and his freckles move. It would be a lot more amusing if he wasn’t so freaking cute.

“Alexander Hamilton. Alex,” Alex blurts. He thrusts out his hand. “I was hoping you’d be my roommate!” He realises that that sounds a little weird so he clarifies, “I mean, medicine and polisci sounds like a great combo and, uh, I don’t know, you just… sounded cool over text?” He blushes and stares down at his shoes. What a great first impression, he berates himself.

When he looks back up, John is still grinning at him. “You’re the non-stop dude, huh? I can see it.” Alex opens his mouth, unsure if he’s supposed to be offended or not, but John continues before he can say anything: “No worries, I was kinda hoping you’d be mine, too.” 

He takes Alex’s hand and they shake.

“Well… we should probably unpack,” Alex says, glancing around at the box-filled dorm.

John laughs. “Yeah, probably.”

They unpack. They don’t talk while they do it, but the silence isn’t awkward. Alex usually doesn’t like silence but he doesn’t mind this; it’s peaceful and understanding, in a way, like he and John are on the same wavelength. When they finish, there is a pile of flattened moving boxes near the door and the dorm looks a lot more inhabited.

John has put a poster up on the wall next to his bed. It’s promoting equality and diversity and unity, and it’s been signed by a lot of people — big people from movements, who’ve given famous speeches and done a lot to progress the country. Alex is impressed. He also puts a picture of a beautiful woman on his nightstand. His mother?

Alex doesn’t have any posters, but he has books. He’s filled the little shelves of his nightstand, and created three neat, nearly waist-high piles of books on the floor next to his bed. Most of them are about politics and law and other hefty topics that he enjoys learning about, but he has also included a couple of his favourite fiction books.

“Yo, Harry Potter is the bomb,” John says, spotting his Wizarding World collection. Alex nods in agreement. “Which House are you in?”

“I’m a hybrid,” Alex shrugs. “I’ve taken the test fourteen times and got the same two Houses seven times each.”

John whistles. “Damn, that’s some crazy shit right there. Magic. I’m a Gryffindor.”

“Slytherclaw,” Alex responds. “Super smart and super cunning.”

“Reckless and brave,” John shoots back. “Who’s your favourite character?”

This sets them off on a tangent. They talk about everything, from their favourite characters to which spells are the best — (“Okay, _Expelliarmus_ is great and all, but, hello? _Wingardium Leviosa_ obviously takes the cake.” // “No fucking way, what Dark Lord did _Wingardium Leviosa_ kill?” // “They took down a troll with it in first year!” // “Sheer dumb luck.” // “Well, you’d know all about dumb, wouldn’t you?”) — and eventually end up trash-talking J.K. Rowling.

Someone knocks on the open door and steps inside. Their hair is cropped super close to their head and they’re wearing dark jeans and a button-down. Their expression is completely neutral but they _exude_ disapproval and annoyance. “Just wanted to let you know that the entire building can hear you.”

Alex is suddenly aware of how loud he’s been talking. John seems to have noticed, too, because he gives an apologetic shrug. “Sorry, man. Just gotta share my opinions about transphobes, y’know.”

They glance between Alex and John, before shrugging, too. “Want a piece of advice? College is tough. Talk less. Keep out of trouble, and you double your choices. I’m with you, but others might not be.”

Then they leave and close the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments are to me what books are to alex :3
> 
> qotc: what's your fav song from hamilton??
> 
> my answer: i love "wait for it" bc LESLIE, and i also love the cut rap of "adams administration" (if u haven't listened to the cut songs,,, you NEED TO. especially "congratulations")


	7. revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chap bc am busy but wanna keep updating >.<

After that weird encounter, Alex and John are left staring at the door.

“Did he just… tell us to shut up without actually telling us to shut up?” John asks, his voice bemused.

“I think so,” Alex says slowly. “I wonder who that was.”

John laughs and shrugs one shoulder. “Who cares? Gotta call out the people who deserve to be called out. Ain’t gonna let no one stop me.”

Alex grins and high-fives him. “Laurens,” he says, “I think I’m gonna like you a lot.”

• 

Alex and John walk to the coffee place together. It’s not far from Yorktown at all, maybe a five minute walk. Alex hopes fervently that they have good coffee, because with his workload he has a feeling he’s going to need all the caffeine he can get his hands on.

It’s a cute little shop, with a red awning and some iron tables out front. The sign isn’t lit but it says Revelation in big cursive letters.

They walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments greatly appreciated!!
> 
> qotc: what's your fav ship?? or guilty pleasure ahah ;)
> 
> my answer: as much as i love eliza,,, i don't ship hamliza much. i prefer gAY ships so i'd have to say hamburr, jamilton, lams, marliza.


	8. i don't have a name for this chapter but mah babies are so cute ahhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET!!!

It’s warm inside Revelation. Alex appreciates that. He’s been in New York ever since he came to the United States and he still hates the weather. The shop has a cozy feel, with booths against the wall and comfy armchairs on the other side of the table. There’s a lovely coffee aroma permeating the air, Alex’s favourite smell.

As promised, Peggy is waiting for him. She bounces up from her place at the counter and hugs him before turning to John.

“Hi! I’m Peggy, the youngest and most beautiful Schuyler sister. Who are you?”

John doesn’t laugh or condescend at all. “John Laurens,” he says, taking Peggy’s hand and bowing over it. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Quit hitting on my baby sister!” Angelica comes out from the back room and scowls, only 90% jokingly. “She’s only seventeen, hands off.”

“ _I’m_ seventeen,” Alex protests.

“Well, John can hit on _you_ , then,” Angelica retorts, and she doesn’t miss the way both Alex and John blush and look anywhere but at one another. _Interesting_. “I hear y’all have a big group meeting up, hm? We pushed some tables together. Eliza’s waiting for you.”

Alex turns, and sure enough, there’s Eliza. Being best friends with Peggy, he’s obviously been around her a lot, but she still intimidates him a little if he’s being honest. All the Schuylers do: Angelica is terrifying, Eliza is like the quietly intimidating mom friend, and Peggy is chaotic which is scary enough on its own but she’s also got Angelica’s fire. There’s a reason he listens to Peggy.

He makes his way over to Eliza, John right behind him. She gets up and John introduces himself, and they sit in a mostly comfortable, only slightly awkward silence. Alex much preferred the silence back in the dorm with John. He allows himself to think about the chemistry between him and John until the door opens and more people flood the shop.

Everyone is there by three except Hercules and James Madison — James’ allergies are acting up, explains Thomas Jefferson.

“The poor guy is always dealing with some malady or another,” he says, his Southern accent much more pronounced than John’s.

Eliza clucks her tongue sympathetically and says, “That’s too bad.”

They all sit and wait for Hercules, and Angelica comes over to take their order.

“I’ll have a large coffee with a dash of cream and one-and-a-half teaspoons of sugar,” Jefferson requests, “And your number, too, darlin’, if you feel so inclined.”

Angelica gives him such a look Alex almost feels sorry for the guy, and sweeps off. Jefferson just laughs and leans back in his chair.

While the group waits for their drinks, Alex takes the time to study everyone. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d looked them all up, so it's fairly easy to match faces with names. It is a very diverse group. James, Thomas, Lafayette, Hercules, and Aaron are black; John looks Latino, and Alex thinks he probably is since he speaks Spanish; Angelica and Peggy are mixed, and he knows that Eliza is adopted, although from where he still doesn’t know. Seabury and King are British, and very white. He stops when his gaze lands on Maria Lewis — she looks _so_ familiar, but he can’t quite place where he knows her from. There’s just something in the set of her jaw and her eyes that reminds him of someone.

Everyone else seems to be taking in their companions, too. When their drinks arrive, Angelica plops down with them.

“Freshies,” she says, with no small degree of glee. “And Herc.”

“And Peggy,” Peggy adds. She gets a few questioning stares so she explains: “I’m just here for moral support.”

“Well,” says Hercules, “I’m Herc, the RA. I don’t really know what this meeting is for, so someone else wanna take the reins?”

They do another round of introductions for the people that hadn’t stalked everyone on social media. The conversation is quick and lighthearted, for the most part, although Alex gets into a heated debate with Jefferson and doesn’t agree with a single thing that comes out of Seabury’s mouth.

The shop begins to close at twenty to five, but Angelica lets them stay as long as she can. Alex is amused by the fact that everyone seems to have forgotten that most of them live in the same building and could visit just as well in the commons of Yorktown Hall.

They walk back to their dorms together. The overall group has already begun to split. John and Alex get along great, Alex and Lafayette are the only French speakers, and Laf and Herc appear to have bonded over fashion, so the four of them have formed a group. Burr seems to have settled in with Jefferson. King and Seabury don’t talk to anyone else. Eliza and Maria are talking animatedly, and Peggy is following the group back to the dorms and has fallen in with the girls.

Everyone splits when they get back to Yorktown. Peggy goes up to Maria and Eliza’s room, and the guys head up the stairs to their side. It’s a hallway of double rooms — Jefferson and Madison, Seabury and King III, Lafayette and Burr. As RA, Herc has his own room.

“Oh,” Herc says, pausing at the top of the stairs. “Laf, are you comfortable rooming with Burr? I’m not entirely sure how you identify gender-wise, but if you don’t wanna room in the guys’ dorms you can have my room.”

Alex’s respect for Hercules multiplies tenfold in that moment. So does Laf’s, apparently, because they stammer for a minute, as if surprised by the respect shown to them, before saying, “I will be okay, but _merci beaucoup_ for the offer, nonetheless.”

Herc smiles at Laf, and the four head off to their rooms.

“Ten bucks they get together before the end of the semester,” Alex says once he and John are back in their dorm.

“I don’t want to take that bet,” John laughs. “The way they were looking at one another? I’ll pass.”

The boys exchange amused glances before getting ready for bed. They talk for hours into the night about everything and nothing before saying good night.

John falls asleep almost immediately. Alex stays awake, staring at the ceiling, for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SMELL LAMS AND MULLETTE AND MARLIZA ON THE HORIZON!!  
> okay but serious talk,,, idek if i want lams to be the end result... i could easily be converted to writing hamburr or jamilton... OR A POLY FIC BC I THINK ALEX HAS A LOT OF ROOM IN HIS HEART :D (he could also be a hOe 👀) let me know in the comments what you’d like to see!!!
> 
> qotc: how are you?? really 🥺 are you practicing self care? are you being kind to yourself? if you're in school, has your winter break started yet?
> 
> my answer: i'm good! today was my last day of school before winter break, and i got out with no homework ^^ i've also been talking to my partner (we're long distance) and i love them so much ahhhh 🥺 however,,,, i got my grade report today and i got a 3.74 gpa,,, :( disappointed,,


	9. tbh i think every bi calls themselves gay at one point or another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i dont think alex has any self preservation bc if he did he wouldnt make peggy mad -

Private chat:  **pegleg** and  **a.ham**

**a.ham:** im so fucking gay

**a.ham:** i cant even rn

**a.ham:** aHHHH

**pegleg:** bro u good

**pegleg:** ur not gay ur bi

**a.ham:** same dif

**a.ham:** and also not the point

**a.ham:** don’t you know that a requirement for being bisexual is to constantly call yourself gay???

**pegleg:** k

**pegleg:** welp who u gay for?

**a.ham:** everybody :(((

**pegleg:** ,,,

**a.ham:** no joke, literally everyone is so beautiful

**a.ham:** wait i need to tell them that

**pegleg:** alex it’s literally 4 am

**pegleg:** if they aren’t already concerned about u they will be if they wake up to u spamming them at 4 am about how pretty they all are

**a.ham:** idc

**a.ham:** i’m doing it

**a.ham:** cya

**pegleg:** …...

**pegleg:** bitch

**pegleg:** come the fuck back

**pegleg:** alexander

**pegleg:** james

**pegleg:** hamilton

**pegleg:** washington

**pegleg:** BRUH

**pegleg:** fine be that way

**pegleg:** fuck u

**pegleg:** im not responsible for what happens when u wake them all up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves, just a quick update ^^ my mental health has been rly bad the past couple days, so no qotc this time, sry :/
> 
> reminder: take care of yourselves! your feelings are valid, your identity is valid, your trauma is valid, /you/ are valid. you are amazing and so needed in this world! <3
> 
> i don't have a tumblr to plug lol, but my instagram is @beyour.own.disaster :) you are always welcome to dm me and scream about how beautiful the cast is, how gay everyone is, or basically anything else you can think of <3


	10. aka alex is literally me (jfc go to fucking sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and alex interaction! hehe

Group chat: **Yorktown Dorms**

**a.ham:** okay yall this is really random im so sorry

**a.ham:** but not sorry enough that im not gonna do it

**a.ham:** i have smth to tell you

**a.ham:** LEGIT EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT IS SO FUCKING GORGEOUS

**a.ham:** LIKE

**a.ham:** ITS NOT EVEN FAIR HOW STUNNING YALL ARE ;-;

**ayayburr:** Thank you?

**ayayburr:** But with all due respect, why are you awake at 4:17 in the morning?

**a.ham:** oh right

**a.ham:** sleep and i don’t get along well

**a.ham:** why are you up though????

**ayayburr:** I wake up early

**a.ham:** the fuck? who’d willingly wake up at 4 am

**ayayburr:** People who go to bed early

**a.ham:** boring

**ayayburr:** I knew you were going to say that

**ayayburr:** Get some sleep, Alexander

**a.ham:** i’m not tired

**ayayburr:** When was the last time you slept?

**a.ham:** idk

**ayayburr:** That’s not healthy

**ayayburr:** You realise that when everyone wakes up you’re going to be getting a lot of mom friend messages?

**a.ham:** tbh im used to it by this point

**ayayburr:** I don’t think that’s as comforting as you think it is, but okay

**a.ham:** it’s fine

**a.ham:** i’m not /trying/ to stay awake, my brain just,,, won’t turn off

**ayayburr:** I get it

**ayayburr:** I hope you get sleep, Alexander

**ayayburr:** It’s apparent that you need it

**a.ham:** ill try i swear

**ayayburr:** Good

**ayayburr:** I’m going for a run now so goodbye

**ayayburr:** Look forward to those mom friend messages from everyone

**a.ham:** oh i cant wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no qotc on this chapter bc ima post chap 11 right after lol  
> see you there ;)


	11. in which i project my feelings about americans onto laf & my search history is full of incest stats

Group chat: **Yorktown Dorms**

**elizsky:** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

**a.ham:** fuck

**elizsky:** YOU NEED SLEEP

**elizsky:** YOU’RE YOUNG AND DUMB AND YOU NEED SLEEP

**a.ham:** you’re not peggy i don’t listen to you >:(

**elizsky:** Oh, you did not just say that

**elizsky:** Child

**elizsky:** I may not be your twin, but I /am/ your mother now apparently

**carey:** me too

**carey:** sorry alex, you gotta sleep

**a.ham:** everyone except eliza has literally known me for two weeks

**a.ham:** and only met me once

**elizsky:** Doesn’t matter. We care.

**hercthejerk:** We’re your moms now

**elizsky** changed the group chat name to **AHam’s Moms**

**a.ham:** unnecessary

**elizsky** added **pegleg** to **AHam’s Moms**

**a.ham:** god fucking damn you betsey

**elizsky:** Not your betsey

**pegleg:** ALEXANDER JAMES HAMILTON

**pegleg:** FUCKFACE, U LEFT ME ON READ

**pegleg:** HOW FUCKING DARE U

**tj:** *grabs popcorn*

**pegleg:** u don’t get to do that to me, a-mf-ham

**pegleg:** also u better fucking sleep tonight or i will literally come to your fucking dorms and tie you to your fucking bed

**turtle:** damn

**turtle:** kinky ;)))

**a.ham:** EW NO

**pegleg:** @turtle u are disgusting

**pegleg:** he's like my /brother/

**puddingnpie:** Incest

**jmads:** incest

**tj:** incest… 

**a.ham:** well y’all would know all about that wouldn’t u

**a.ham:** two virginians and a brit

**sammysea:** On behalf of Britain and George, I take offence

**tj:** on behalf of virginia i take offence

**tj:** not cool

**jmads:** i think you’re thinking of florida… or louisiana

**a.ham:** nah, virginia is definitely on the list of most inbred states

**tj:** no way

**a.ham:** bet u

**tj:** ur on

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** Who cares? Love is love, is it not?

**a.ham:** laf. that applies to lgbt issues. not siblings having sex

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _C’EST est le sens de l'inceste_?!

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _Je suis dégoutée_

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _Les Américains_ :(

**a.ham:** [sent website link]

**a.ham:** hA

**tj:** fuck you

**a.ham:** i don’t think you rly want that

**a.ham:** since we’re not related and all

**tj:** i hate you

**a.ham:** the feeling is mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do people actually read my rambling at the end of the chapters?? 😂😂 anyway,,, my mental health is better now ^^ i've been writing a lot :) that always works lmao  
> also,,, this fic started out as a lighthearted texting fic....... and im currently working on chapter 25 and,,, there hasnt been texting since chap 18 and we've got a shitton of plot,, idk what happened to my poor innocent story xD but yeah look forward to that lol
> 
> no tumblr but my instagram is @beyour.own.disaster!!! follow and dm me abt anything... seriously, pls interact w me 💀
> 
> qotc: what's your fav junk food?
> 
> my answer: HOT CHEETOS!!! 100% lol


	12. literally <30 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the chapter name says -

Group chat:  **AHam’s Moms**

**a.ham** changed the group chat name to  **Yorktown Dorms**

**a.ham** removed  **pegleg** from  **Yorktown Dorms**

**a.ham:** done w that thx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas eve to those who celebrate!! sorry for this pitiful chapter lmfaooo i've been interning and baking and i promise next chapter will have some actual plot ;)
> 
> qotc: what are you doing for christmas (if anything)?? do you have anything on your wishlist?
> 
> my answer: i made brown butter chocolate chip cookies ("for santa" ;)) and my family makes cinnamon rolls for breakfast christmas morning and we have lasagna for dinner :9 yum. also i want a onesie aha
> 
> also isn't it hilarious that my author's note is longer than the entire chapter lmfao


	13. get a room (or a grasp on how to interact w humans at least)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bois talk!!!

Group chat: **Yorktown Dorms**

**a.ham:** classes start tomorrowwww :0

**a.ham:** i’m nervous but excited

**turtle:** why r you excited theres nothing to be excited about its /school/

**a.ham:** my dear laurens, why are you texting me from across the room

**turtle:** you’re the one on the phone while im trying to make convo w you

**a.ham:** … 

**a.ham:** fair enough

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** how do they say? “get a room”?

**a.ham:** we have a room. it’s called a dorm

• 

“So…” Alex says into the room. “You’re not looking forward to classes?”

The boys are sharing the dorm in a peaceful silence. Alex is sitting propped up against the headboard, contemplating life and school and John, who is lying on his stomach on his bed and doodling something in one of his many sketchpads. Alex has yet to see anything John has drawn but he wants to.

“Nah,” John replies, looking up. “Why should I? It’s just gonna be like high school except with professors and lectures and _más tarea_.”

“But —” Alex sputters for a minute. “It’s _college_. We’re here at our dream schools…” he trails off, spotting John’s face. “You don’t want to be here?” he asks, quieter now.

“I do!” John blurts. “I do. I just…” He sighs. “It’s not really _my_ dream. It was my dad’s dream to have me get into Columbia ever since I knew what college was. My mom went here, and she, uh, she died when I was three. I… I don’t want to let either of them down, y’know? And I felt like maybe I’d be closer to her if I came here, since I don’t really remember her.” John laughs self-consciously. “It’s probably stupid, right?”

“No!” says Alex, emphatically. “No, it’s not stupid at all, I totally get it. My mom died when I was twelve and she gave me a little speech right before she… well…” he swallows. “But some of her last words to me were ‘ _Si no paras, nadie podrá detenerte_.’ That’s why I’m always so non-stop, right? Because if I am, then no one else can stop me and I’m able to be anything, go anywhere that I want. If that makes sense.”

John says nothing, but he gives Alex a small smile which Alex returns, and the grateful silence between them is packed with more unsaid words than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotc: how're we feeling about it almost being 2021??
> 
> my answer: i mean,,, i hope it'll be better than 2020, but a lot of the issues this year had have been around for a long time so... i don't hold much faith that anything will happen other than the covid vaccinations hopefully working to stop the spread of the virus and the cheeto being out of office
> 
> historical notes: jlau's mother actually died when he was 15 (i think) but it didn't work with the fic plot, and we all know when ham's mother died ;-;
> 
> translations:  
> más tarea = more homework  
> si no paras, nadie podrá detenerte = if you don't stop, no one can stop you


	14. why do you write (like you're running out of time)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you love someone help them with a panic attack.
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way i dont think ive ever had a panic attack. my only experience on how to help is from sort of helping a friend two years ago, dr google, and reading other fanfics

On the first day of school, Alex wakes up early even by his standards. His sleep schedule is fucked up even before school starts, he reflects with a wry grin. He was woken up by a niggling thought bunny, an idea for an article that he could write and get published in the school newspaper. He can’t let it go to waste. Not wanting his phone’s bright screen this early in the morning, he climbs out of bed as quietly as he can and grabs a notebook from his desk across the room. He doesn’t turn on a light, just begins to scribble thoughts in his notebook in the dark; it’s only from years of practice that he knows none of the words are overlapping.

He doesn’t notice when John wakes up, so it’s a shock when he hears a voice say, “Alex, go back to sleep.” John sounds exhausted.

“Can’t,” he says shortly, and continues to jot down everything whirling around in his brain.

“It’s still dark outside,” John complains, but he sits up in bed and scrubs his eyes.

Alex snorts. “I know. I just need to write something down.”

“You really are non-stop, aren’t you?” John asks. His tone is amused and there’s an undercurrent of fondness and exasperation. “It’s like you’re running out of time. Come on, Alex, take a break.”

Alex suppresses a shudder at those words. He’s heard them all his life, from foster siblings who thought he was uppity, from teachers who thought he was overworking himself, from foster parent after foster parent right before something bad happened and he was inevitably booted out and sent away again, from Ned —

“‘lex, Alex,” he distantly hears someone saying. “Alex, hey, it’s John. Breathe with me, okay? In… out… in… out… You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re safe. I’m right here.”

It took several minutes, but Alex’s breathing finally stops coming in short gasps. He doesn’t say anything, just turns and buries his face in the crook of John’s neck. (And when did John get beside him? He’s too worn out to care.)

They fall asleep like that, a tangle of limbs on the floor, Alex almost completely in John’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay so im late but happy new year!! here's to hoping 2021 is a better year for all of us,,,,,,
> 
> i went back to school today (ew) and im already exhausted and counting down until spring break
> 
> ik this chapter is shitty and short so there'll be another one up in a bit
> 
> no question bc there's no point on a chapter of this length


	15. omgggg a pov change??? more likely than you'd think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0 :) ^^ :D :/ :| :( 
> 
> oh look another chapter less than 300 words ahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad for the short chapter 14, so have a short chapter 15. they add up :)))

John is woken next by shouting and the slamming of doors outside their dorm. Someone knocks loudly on their door, calling, “Everyone up! Today’s the day!”

John groans as he sits up. “Wha — wh’time’s’it?” 

Alex is already awake. He’s sitting on his bed, fully-dressed, putting on his socks and shoes. “It’s eight,” he informs John. “All freshmen have schedule orientation at nine-thirty, so you have enough time to grab some coffee and breakfast, if you want.” John notices that there is a large to-go cup on Alex’s bedside table — he’s clearly already had some coffee and, if John’s deduction based on observation of his roommate is correct, he’s probably only awake  _ because _ of the copious amounts of caffeine he’s ingested. Alex always has dark circles under his eyes, ever since John has known him, but they’re more prominent today.

“Did you get  _ any _ sleep?” John asks suspiciously.

Alex shrugs and says, “Some. Enough.” John opens his mouth to say something — he has a feeling his concern won’t be well-received — but he tries anyways. Alex cuts him off with: “I’m gonna head out. See you in class.”

John watches him walk out the door with some trepidation. He’s worried about the kid — it’s clear Alex has been through some shit, with the casually dropped comments about caseworkers and the panic attack — and he cares about him, despite only knowing him for a couple weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, my instagram is @beyour.own.disaster :) dm me for mental health check ins, or to scream about people that are obviously gay for one another, or to cry over how pretty the cast members are
> 
> i think im gonna stop the questions altogether,,, >~< they're getting harder to come up with. i love hearing about your days though so pls do keep talking to me! 🥺🥺
> 
> any interaction is greatly appreciated! <3 i love writing this fanfic so pls pls pls keep me motivated 🥺 i'm not trying to just get kudos/comments but if you could drop a "love it" or "<3" or (constructive) criticism, it would make my day :) authors deserve to know whether their stories are being read! ty :3


	16. they're terrible at talking abt feelings so they text instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin :p

John doesn’t see Alex until freshmen schedule orientation at nine-thirty. He’s pretty sure Alex has been avoiding him, or purposefully ignoring him, at least. Orientation is with a TA named Charles Lee, who looks and sounds like he’d rather be anywhere but in a room of freshmen explaining class schedules.

Lee leaves as soon as he’s done, rolling his eyes and scoffing under his breath. The freshmen group doesn’t have classes for another hour so they mill around and converse amongst themselves. Alex is sitting on a desk in the corner, cross-legged, engrossed in something on his phone. His fingers fly across the keyboard, so fast that John almost can’t believe he’s actually writing something — but he knows Alex, and there’s no doubt the kid is typing something incredibly persuasive and long-winded. What that may be, John has no idea, since their classes haven’t even started yet.

John is fairly sure Alex will throw a tantrum if he goes over there, so he takes out his phone and texts Alex.

**turtle:** hey

He sees Alex’s fingers stutter on his keyboard, and his eyes flick up to John, who looks away and pretends to be highly interested in the blank dry erase board at the front of the classroom.

**a.ham:** what do u want?

**turtle:** i just wanted to say im sorry for earlier in the dorm

**a.ham:** u didn’t do anything

**turtle:** you seemed kinda… on edge?

**turtle:** im just,, worried abt you ig

**turtle:** so yeah, sorry if i made you uncomfortable

**a.ham:** it wasn’t you

**turtle:** sure seemed like it… 

**a.ham:** no, it wasn’t, i promise

**a.ham:** i don’t want to talk about it, but it had nothing to do with you

**turtle:** you sure?

**a.ham:** yeah

**a.ham:** i’m not good with emotions, okay?

**turtle:** in what way?

**a.ham:** i just find them messy and uncomfortable to deal with. but i’m sorry i made you think it had anything to do with you. it didn’t, i swear

Alex looks up to find John standing next to him. Grinning, John asks, “So, we’re good, then?”

Alex smiles back, relief and gratefulness shining in his eyes. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, we’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t do this kids!! communication is key… just not through chat bubbles. (i say, having resolved my problems over text many times in my life. oop-)
> 
> kudos & comments greatly appreciated <3


	17. idk what to name this chap but uh,,, john realises some shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS LAMS LAMBS PFFFFFF

Alex may say that he’s not good with emotions, but as the term progresses and John and Alex continue to grow closer together, John becomes more and more convinced that Alex is one of the most emotionally expressive people he’s ever met. Everyone around him knows when he’s pissed at something Seabury said, when he’s been hanging out with Peggy, when he’s displeased about something, when he’s stressed or overjoyed and everything in between.

The only emotion John has never seen Alex express is sadness. He’s always… not  _ peppy _ , exactly, but he’s never without a brilliant smile for those he cares about.

And it’s very obvious to see who he cares about — the groups have definitely been defined by the beginning of December, as the end of the term approaches. The Yorktown Dorms group chat is dormant except for when Herc needs to get hold of all of them at once.

Herc has joined Lafayette, John, and Alex in a group chat named “the rev set,” which had come about after an intense debate with Burr and Seabury. Eliza and Maria have been dancing around one another for months, and Peggy and Angelica join their “Mom Chat” to talk about everyone they have to mother, and they all hang out as much as their differing schedules will allow; Seabury and King are obviously  _ something _ , although whether that’s together or fuck-buddies or something else, no one really knows; Burr prefers to keep to himself, but he allows himself to be added and removed to the different group chats at random times, and when he decides to socialise he bounces between groups; Madison and Jefferson are complete idiots (everyone agrees), since they’ve been best friends since middle school but, as Alex bluntly puts it, “are both apparently still too fucking dense to realise their feelings are reciprocated, but really, what else did you expect what with all that Virginian incest?”

When finals roll around, John is incredibly unamused by the lack of self care Alex practices when he’s  _ really _ focusing. It’s a week of absolute hell, what with exams and ten-page papers due, and Alex does the bare minimum to survive during that week. His sleep schedule is so fucked up it’s not even a schedule anymore — more of a freestyle. He only eats when John shoves something under his nose, and even then he only absent-mindedly eats half of it before shoving it away and attacking his keyboard with renewed vigour, as if five minutes of break would bring all his grades downto an F. On Wednesday, tired of Alex sitting at his desk and banging determinedly at his computer, John force quits all of his tabs — “You’re  _ so fucking lucky _ that was Google Docs, Laurens!” — and pulls Alex down the stairs and shoves him towards the bathroom. “You smell, Hamilton,” he informs the grumbling teen. “Shower. Your work will still be here when you get back.”

He purposely avoids the words “take a break” and the snarky “why do you write like you’re running out of time?” that is, despite his best efforts, always on the tip of his tongue; John had combed over their last conversation like that and, figuring those words must have triggered Alex in some way, resolved to never say them again.

Alex rolls his eyes so hard John can almost hear it, but he disappears into the bathroom. When he emerges fifteen minutes later, hair wet and cheeks pink, John grins triumphantly and Lafayette hails him as a god for getting Alex to do something about the greasy rat’s nest he’d been calling hair.

(“I could have deep fried potato sticks in that much grease,” Laf had deadpanned.

“You mean french fries?” Alex asks, then adds, disgruntled, “And also, fuck you very much.”)

They go back upstairs, where Alex brings his computer over to his bed and props himself up against the headboard. John does the same, and they work together in silence except for their keyboards.

John gets so engrossed in writing his paper, he doesn’t notice when Alex’s fingers stop banging his keyboard and his breathing evens out. When he does, he quietly closes his laptop and places their computers on their desks. He pauses next to Alex and tilts his head at the sleeping teen.

Alex’s dark auburn hair has dried, and it’s fanned out on his pillow, appearing darker in the dimly lit room, a stark contrast to the bright white pillowcase. For all their time as roommates, John has never studied Alex very closely before. His eyes are closed, but John knows they’re a fierce violet-blue, a colour he’s never before seen. His eyelashes match his hair and are almost unnaturally long — they fan across his cheeks. He’s also  _ tiny _ , which makes 5’8 John want nothing more than to protect him, this fragile yet so extraordinarily strong human, this incredible boy.

He can’t help the fond smile that creeps over his face as he gently slides his arms under Alex and scoots him into a more comfortable position. Alex curls up when he lets go, tucking his knees to his chest, and John thinks he’s never seen something so adorable in his life.

“Goodnight, Lexi,” he murmurs. He’s glad Alex isn’t awake, because he remembers the threat he’d made to the group chat about never calling him anything but ‘Alex.’ However, Alex has been ‘Lexi’ in his mind for weeks now, and he can’t help but let the nickname slip into the quiet dorm room. “Sleep well.”

He turns off the lights and climbs into his own bed, corners of his mouth still curved as sleep claims him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow im gonna run out of chapters soon but im too impatient,,,
> 
> kudos & comments greatly appreciated <3 legit just drop a heart n you'll make my day :')


	18. maria/alex friendshiP !!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get some more backstory here!! and a cliffhanger because i'm evil ;)

Everyone is exhausted by the time finals are over and winter break starts. Their break stretches from mid December to mid January, and Alex’s emotions couldn’t be more mixed about this.

On one hand, he won’t have any work to do. Everything seems so much more dull if he’s just writing for himself, because he never impresses himself. On the other hand, he knows he wore himself thin over finals week and he needs to catch up on all the basic human necessities that he’s been ignoring.

The Schuylers plus Maria are sitting in the commons, drinking various hot beverages and chatting comfortably. Alex is upstairs, having politely declined joining their conversation. He’s packing his stuff when his phone buzzes.

•

Private chat: **carey** and **a.ham**

**carey:** hey :)

**a.ham:** hey

**a.ham:** what’s up?

**carey:** jw what you’re doing for break

**a.ham:** planning to go home for a couple weeks at least n i’ll probably end up staying for a bit w the schuylers

**a.ham:** you?

**carey:** idk… 

**a.ham:** ,,

**a.ham:** do you have a place to go, maria?

**carey:** this might be a conversation we need to have in person… 

**a.ham:** come upstairs

•

Less than a minute later, Maria is knocking at his door. She’s gnawing on her lip and twisting her rings around her fingers. Alex ushers her inside and they sit on the bed.

Alex breaks the silence first: “‘Ria, what are _your_ plans for break? Do you have a safe place to go?”

Maria stares down at her hands. “I live with my foster father,” she murmurs. “He is… not unkind.”

“It doesn’t make him kind just because he’s not _unkind_ ,” Alex points out. “How long have you been with this family, by the way?”

“Not a family. Just him.”

“What’s his name?” Alex asks.

He expected a random name — Smith, maybe, or Johnson. What he most definitely does _not_ expect is a name that has haunted him for years.

“James Reynolds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading historical facts omfg im laughing so hard
> 
> which is good since ive been sad writing this past week. first week back from winter break and im already ready for spring break >:(


	19. maria is a pure bean & i wanna kick james reynolds' ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ig that cliffhanger wasnt that evil since i updated for like the third time today lmaoooo
> 
> why am i so impatient ;-;

For a minute, Alex thinks the world stops spinning. He doesn’t realise he isn’t breathing until Maria’s hand lands on his back and starts rubbing circles there. He finally gulps in air and begins to calm down.

“It’s okay,” she says to him softly. “I’m guessing you know who he is?” Alex can’t even bring himself to say anything. Maria looks understanding. “I’m going to ask you some questions, ‘kay? Just nod or shake your head.”

_Are you comfortable with me touching you?_ Frantic nod.

_Can we move to me sitting and your head in my lap? Would you be comfortable with that?_ Slow nod.

They move to that position. Maria begins petting Alex’s hair.

_You know who James Reynolds is?_ Nod.

_How?_ Alex frowns up at her. (“Sorry,” she says. “Lemme figure out some yes or no questions.”)

After a moment: _Did he foster you, too?_ Alex pauses, before giving a shaky nod. He doesn’t seem to want to meet Maria’s gaze.

Carefully, Maria asks, _Did he… treat you badly?_ It takes a minute before Alex makes an aborted movement with his head and then suddenly he’s crying, burying his face in Maria’s side and wrapping his arms around her so tightly it almost hurts.

“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t. You deserved so much better than that.” Words continue to spill off Maria’s tongue as she strokes Alex’s hair and rocks him back and forth. She doesn’t realise until later that her words were for both of their benefits.

They fall asleep like that, curled up close together. John does a double take when he walks into the room, and his lips tighten a little, but like the good friend he is, he grabs a spare blanket and covers them up.

  
Tucking people in had apparently become a habit. _But_ , he thinks, _there’s something worse about tucking Alex in with someone else_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random question for yall: have you listened to the in the heights soundtrack????? bc if not,, you NEED to ughhhh it's so good :') i can't wait for the movie w anthony ramos!!!
> 
> kudos & comments greatly appreciated!! 🥺🥺 thank you all for over 400 hits btw! i never thought i'd get that many :0


	20. maria n alex connect over trauma™ (winter break pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter include brief talk of abuse, james reynolds (he has his own tw for this story *eyeroll*), and mention of death. nothing graphic, but stay safe! your mental health is more important than any fanfiction. i'll put a summary in end notes if you'd prefer to read that :)

Alex and Maria have always been close, but their shared experiences at the hands of James Reynolds only enhances their bond. Everyone notices — particularly Eliza and John. When Alex makes an offhand comment about Maria coming to Mount Vernon with him for the first couple weeks of winter break, Eliza pulls John aside.

“I know you like Alex,” she says bluntly, “and I like Maria. And I honestly thought they liked us back. What happened? Why is Maria suddenly going home with Alex for break?”

“I don’t know,” John admits. “I walked in on them sleeping together last night — not… sex. Just sleeping. But still.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Eliza frowns. “I’ll invite them both over,” she decides. “Our families are close, so Alex always spends a little time at our house over breaks. I’ll text you if I find anything out.”

•

George picks Alex and Maria up. He’s polite enough to not ask why Maria is joining them, though he steals glances at their interactions in the rear view mirror. They seem close, he muses, and Maria seems to be a sweet enough girl. He could have sworn Alex swung more towards guys, though — despite Alex having never officially come out, an observant father notices these things. (Okay, so Martha noticed first, but still.)

Maria’s jaw drops when they arrive at Mount Vernon. She not so subtly whispers, “ _This_ is where you live?” Alex just smiles at her and welcomes her inside, where they’re both fussed over by Martha — or Mama M, as she insists Maria call her.

They have a few hours before dinner, so Alex gives her a tour and shows her to her room. They end up in Alex’s room and plop down on the thickly-carpeted floor. “You did well for yourself,” Maria says. There’s something in her voice that sounds a little like jealousy. “The Washingtons seem nice.”

Alex’s entire face changes. “They are,” he agrees. “I’m very lucky to have finally wound up with them.”

They lapse into silence for a few minutes. Maria wanders around Alex’s room. She’s browsing one of Alex’s many bookshelves when she asks suddenly, “How many homes did you go through?”

Alex doesn’t answer for a minute. Finally, he says, “My mother died when I was twelve. I got adopted by the Washingtons a year ago. So… eleven in three years.”

Maria drops the book she’s holding. It makes a soft thump on the carpet. “ _Eleven_ homes in _three_ years?” She could hardly imagine the pain Alex had gone through. “Were they all like… Reynolds?”

“No,” Alex says. “Not all of them. I got hit most places but none were as bad as Reynolds, and usually it was the kids, not the parents.”

“What number was Reynolds?”

“He was right before I came here. He landed me in the hospital and then lied to my caseworker — said I picked a fight and he couldn’t have such a ‘troublesome teen’ on his hands.” Alex’s voice is bitter. “I was gonna be put into a group home, but my caseworker pulled some strings and I got put with the Washingtons instead.”

“This is my second home,” Maria offers. “My first home was with a lovely old lady named Abigail, but she passed away and I was moved again.” She sighs. “I’ve been with Reynolds for four months now, basically since the beginning of the school year. I don’t know if I can stay with him anymore. I’m so sick of his shit and how he treats me, but I can’t afford to be kicked out and moved again. At least he’s got enough money to handle my tuition.”

“I’ll help you get out,” Alex says fiercely. “I can’t stand by and watch him hurt you. You ever need anything, _call me_. Doesn’t matter what time.”

“You’ll probably be awake anyway,” Maria teases, and they laugh, and go downstairs to dine with the Washingtons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there arent words to describe how much i adore the marham/hamria (?? idk the proper name) friendship aHHH
> 
> so, summary if you didn't read the chapter: alex and maria talk about foster care. alex has been through 11 homes in 3 years, and the washingtons' house is his 12th and final home. he's been here for a year. james reynolds is maria's second home. she's been with him for 4 months (since the beginning of the school year, basically).


	21. in which angelica is scary & peggy is pure (winter break pt 2)

Angelica calls the next day. Maria is with Martha, going over specifics for a political dinner that the Washingtons are holding in March. George is in his office. Alex is by himself for this call.

He picks up, and is greeted with, “ _Alexander James Hamilton Washington, I am going to skiiiinnnnn you_.”

Alex would be lying if he said he isn’t slightly terrified. A cool and collected Angelica means that she skipped her very loud “I’m gonna punch your fucking face so many times your black eyes will have black eyes” mode and went straight to “no one is gonna find your body.” At least this time he’s innocent of any wrongdoings.  
  
“Is this about Maria coming home with me for break?”

“Of-fucking-course it is!” Angelica snaps. “Do you have _any_ idea how head over heels Eliza is for Maria? Not to mention I see the way John looks at you.”

“Maria and I aren’t dating! But by all means, continue to rant at me. I hear it’s not good to bottle up your emotions.”

“Don’t even start on bottling up emotions,” growls Angelica. “And also, pardon me, the fuck?”

Alex explains everything. Not _everything_ everything, since Reynolds is Maria’s story to tell or not, but he tells Angelica that Maria didn’t have a place to stay so he offered to let her stay with them. Angelica listens to it all before declaring, “You’re the absolute stupidest, I swear to God, Hamilton.” She huffs. “We’re inviting y’all as usual, and Maria can come, too. You better explain all of this shit to Eliza; I ain’t responsible for your mess.”

Then she hangs up, and Alex laughs until his sides hurt and Maria comes to see what’s wrong with him.

•

Break flies by. Christmas arrives — it’s one of Alex’s least favourite holidays, and he always insists people donate or volunteer somewhere with him instead of buying him gifts because he argues he has plenty with the Washingtons. Maria hands him a neatly-wrapped parcel that looks like a book, and he’s so close to going on a rant about how Christmas should be about spending time with loved ones and not about the presents (although if it _is_ a book, he wouldn’t _completely_ opposed), but she claps her hand over his mouth and says, “Shut up and open it, Alex.”

He does, and is greeted with a photo album. It’s only halfway full, with pictures ranging from Lafayette looking murderous because Alex sprayed Easy Cheese in their hair to Alex and John laughing together in the corner of the room at a party. The album looks completely handmade — the pages are made out of recycled paper, and the covers have light blue fabric glued to them. He loves gifts that aren’t store-bought, and Maria took that to heart.’

“It’s halfway full because, y’know… the school year is only halfway done,” Maria explains. She’s twisting her rings again, her nervous habit.

“Thank you,” he says, and hugs her tightly around the waist, not knowing how else to express how much the gift means to him. Then he grins and quips, “I still fully expect you to volunteer with me in the new year.”

Maria rolls her eyes, but she wraps her arms around his neck, and they stay like that for a while.

•

Then it’s time for Alex and Maria to leave to spend some time with the Schuylers. The Washingtons always join them for dinner on New Year’s, but until then they’re alone with the other family. George drops them off around noon and, once again, Maria is awestruck by the mansion that they’ll be staying in for a week.

Peggy meets them at the front door, grinning from ear to ear. She and Maria get along very well, and she’s always exuberant to see Alex. She takes their coats and leads them into the living room, a large, cosy space with lots of natural light. Angelica is waiting for them, somehow managing to perch in a squishy armchair that would swallow most people.

“Eliza is at the store,” she says. “She’ll be back within a half hour. Please, sit.”

The awkwardness between Angelica, Maria, and Alex is palpable, but somehow, Peggy manages to completely disregard it. She fills the room with idle chatter, and Alex can’t help but smile at his best friend. He wishes, not for the first time, that he could love her in a different way, because it would be so easy to marry her and live happily ever after with someone who understands and accepts him completely.

When Eliza gets back twenty minutes later, her eyes light up when they land on Maria. They dim a bit when she sees Alex, but not entirely, since Alex had had the foresight to sit on the couch next to Peggy.

Alex leaps up from his seat — dangerous, since his iron levels are low, and he sways a bit — but he blinks the stars in his vision away and says, “Be — Eliza, can we talk?”

She crosses her arms. “Sure. Go ahead.”

“I… in private? Please?”

Eliza sighs and, after exchanging a few glances with Angelica, she takes his arm and leads him down the hall into her father’s study.

Before Alex can say anything, Eliza asks, “What are you trying to do, Alex? What are you hoping to accomplish?” Her tone is defeated, and God, Alex would do anything to never hear her voice crack like that again.

“Betsey,” he says earnestly, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking how this would affect you —”

“How this would affect me?! Hamilton, are you oblivious? _I like her_!”

“ _Everyone_ knows you like her,” Alex says.

“Then why did you take her home with you to spend Christmas with your family? John likes you, and I like Maria, and I thought you liked John and Maria liked me, and you hurt both of us by —”

“WE AREN’T DATING!” Alex yells. Eliza snaps to attention. Her cheeks are red, her eyes shining, but she waits for him to explain. Alex’s voice is still loud when he continues, “Eliza, you _know_ how much I care for you. I would never do that to you.”

Eliza, by contrast, is quiet when she jokes, “So you’re not emotionally cheating on the guy who likes you with a friend, who happens to be the crush of another friend?”

Alex hugs her. “Peggy is like my sister,” he says in her ear, “which makes you my sister, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone catch that sherlock reference??? i can totally see angelica saying that so i /had/ to include it lmao


	22. in which conclusions are leapt to & we learn abt maria :0 (winter break pt 3)

Maria swears her heart stops when Eliza leads Alex out of the room. Objectively, she knows that they aren’t dating — but she doesn’t know _what_ they are to one another, either.

Angelica stands gracefully from the squishy armchair, and asks, “Would you like some water, Maria?”

“Um… yes, please,” Maria says, a little startled.

“Come with me, Pegs.” The two Schuylers sweep from the room, and Maria watches them go, once again noticing how poised and sophisticated they are. She tries to not compare herself to anyone, but it’s hard when you’re surrounded by women who obviously have been raised around wealthy, upper-class people.

Then there was her. Maria Lewis, part of the foster system since age sixteen. She hadn’t had a good childhood, either, since her mother had been an alcoholic and sold her body for anything she could inject into her arm (and since her father had been a three night stand, she could only assume he provided her mother with substances until he stopped and she kicked him from her bed) until she was arrested and Maria was taken away. Whereas the Schuylers probably had tons of influential role models, she’d had no one. She only got into Columbia because she’d studied her ass off during her junior and senior years of high school (Abigail had paid for half and she’d worked three part-time jobs to pay the other half), and because Reynolds had some connections. Before high school, Maria hadn’t even had an education, really, just whatever she’d managed to pick up from the people hanging out places she frequented while her mother fucked strange men for drugs. The sisters probably had private tutors when they were kids, she thinks.

She is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Alex yelling, “WE AREN'T DATING!” from the other room. Then, quieter, but still loud enough for her to hear, “Eliza, you _know_ how much I care for you. I would never do that to you.”

Maria’s world falls apart.

Angelica and Peggy come back with tall glasses of water on trays. Maria barely registers their light conversation, still replaying the interaction between Eliza and Alex in her head.

_He_ _didn’t say ‘I love you,’_ she tries to rationalise.

_Maybe they’re just not using that word yet_ , another part of her says. _He’s a foster kid, too — maybe he has reservations about saying that to anyone_.

Has he been laughing at her behind her back? Poor Maria, the stupid girl who thought she had a chance with Elizabeth Schuyler. She’d thought Eliza had liked her back — she sure stole enough glances when she thought Maria wasn’t looking. Or… God, was Eliza in on it, too? Had she been checking to see if Maria was still head over heels for a fantasy that would never come true?

Alex and Eliza return to the living room, smiling fondly at one another. Alex returns to the couch with Peggy, and Eliza takes a seat at the grand piano bench. The tension between Angelica, Alex, and Eliza seems to have been resolved, leaving Maria free of that mess, but now she’s stuck in an even worse bind. Before, Eliza had thought Maria and Alex were dating, and now she thinks Eliza and Alex are dating.

Could it be possible that she’s wrong? That Eliza was upset because she thought Alex was dating the girl she likes? She prays that’s the case.

Prayers have never helped her before, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALEXANDER HAMILTON :DD i might post 2 chapters today in celebration lmao not that that's much of a celebration since i do that a lot,,,,,,,,, but aNyWaY XD


	23. who thought it would be a good idea to give maria champagne?? (winter break pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARLIZA MARLIZA MARLIZA AHHHHHH

The week at the Schuylers flies by. Philip Schuyler is busy with work, and by the way Angelica sighs into the phone each evening when he calls to let them know he won’t make it in time for dinner, it’s a regular occurrence. Their mother, Catherine, is away on a business trip. It doesn’t matter; Angelica is more than capable of getting everything ready for the new year.

All the unspoken words between Eliza and Maria have yet to come out. Maria has been too scared to ask Alex if he’s dating Eliza, so the tension is still there. Eliza tried one night to sit next to Maria at the dinner table instead of across from her, and Maria murmured an excuse and fled upstairs to the bathroom to have a short panic attack. Eliza doesn’t attempt again, and Maria is ready to strangle someone.

New Year’s Eve sneaks up on them. It goes from Angelica bustling around and muttering under her breath about everything she still needs to do, to Angelica screaming at everyone, “get your lazy asses up off my furniture” and threatening to set them on fire.

They finish preparations — it’s mainly cleaning and decorating — before noon, and Peggy demands that they be able to take a _siesta_ , because they have to stay awake and ring in the new year. They nap until four, and then Angelica wakes them up for an early, and large, dinner — which she’d apparently made while they were asleep, because “I’m running on fucking adrenaline alone by this point, so why fucking not?” The Washingtons join them for dinner, but leave shortly after because George has work to do and Martha says she doesn’t want to be a party-pooper for “all y’all young people.”

Since they aren’t a very big group, Angelica ends up inviting some rich kids over after dinner is cleared. There are nine that show up on the doorstep around eight, ringing the doorbell so viciously that Maria wants to club them. They bring alcohol, though, so she can forgive them. She’s definitely going to need it, she thinks, as she spots Eliza and Alex sitting together by the fireplace, heads bent together over a book or something.

Maria barely tastes the alcohol as she downs glass after glass of champagne. As if through a fog, she sees Angelica approach Eliza and Alex at their perch on the hearth. Alex frowns and stands, and Angelica takes his arm and leads him away. Maria stumbles her way over to Eliza.

Eliza smiles brightly at her, but a furrow appears in her forehead when they note the glassiness of Maria's eyes. “How many glasses is that?” she asks, nodding to the half full glass of champagne in Maria’s hand.

Maria shrugs. “Shouldn’t you be worried more about your lover going off with your sister?” she retorts. She’s proud of the way her words don’t slur. Her mother was an alcoholic, after all; she knows the mechanics of these things.

Eliza’s face is incredibly confused, and Maria hates how cute she still is. “My —” she begins, and pauses. “Sorry, what?”

“ _Alex_ ,” Maria says impatiently. “He just left with Angelica? Did you see that?”

“Um, yes.” Eliza peers up at her. “‘Ria, I think we should get you some water and put you to bed.”

“I want to talk about this!”

“We will,” soothes Eliza. “How about tomorrow? When you aren’t drunk, and will be able to remember our entire conversation.”

All the fight leaves Maria, and she slumps, and lets Eliza lead her upstairs and settle her in bed with a glass of water and fuss over her.

“I don’t deserve you,” she murmurs sleepily. “You’re an angel, ‘Liza, you know that?”

Eliza says nothing, but she smiles softly down at Maria and clicks the light off.

Maria falls asleep with Eliza’s smile and kind eyes behind her eyelids.


	24. angelica and alex interlude (winter break pt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHHAA I WRITE FLUFF AND THEN MY BRAIN IS LIKE "okay but like,,,,,, hypothetically,,,,,,," and im off on a tangent

“What’s going on?” Alex asks as Angelica leads him from the room. She says nothing, just quickens her pace. “Angie!”

“Don’t call me that,” she muttered, but it’s weak.

They make their way upstairs to the fourth floor, where Philip Schuyler’s second study is located. The door is locked, but Angelica plucks a bobby pin from her hair and casually picks the lock. She locks the door again after they enter.

“Angelica, I’m really concerned —”

“Does Maria remind you of anyone?” Angelica interrupts. Her tone is demanding but her eyes are pleading and scared.

“I…” Alex blinks. “Yeah, she does, I just haven’t been able to place it.”

Angelica plops down in the swivel chair behind the desk. She looks bone-tired and older than her nineteen years. “It’s Peggy,” she says wearily. “Father had a brief affair with a woman named Susanna Vanderburg, who is Maria’s mother.”

Alex reels a bit, but it honestly makes sense. “Wait,” he says, “if Maria and Peggy are related, then you are, too.”

Angelica nods. “We’re half sisters. I take after Mother, though, and Peggy and Maria look more like Father. Right now, though, I’m mainly worried how this will affect Eliza’s relationship with her.”

“It shouldn’t.” Alex shrugs. “They’re not related by blood or name.”

“Well… that, and you know Eliza is sensitive about being adopted. I don’t want her to think that she’s any less our sister.”

Alex comes to stand next to Angelica, and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll be sure to remind her,” he assures her. “But we should really have this conversation in the morning with the girls.”

Angelica nods and, in an uncharacteristic display of affection, hugs him around the waist. “I know I don’t say it enough,” she says seriously, “but you know I love you, right?”

He smiles, even though she can’t see it, and says, “I know.”

He doesn’t say it back, but Angelica knows he loves her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh,,,,,,, oops?? 😬 ngl when i was writing this scene i had no idea what i was doing and then i was like,,, o h okay so thats how its gonna go down
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SWEET COMMENTS IVE GOTTEN THESE PAST COUPLE DAYS!!!!! special shoutout to sakuraxblossom for being such a sweetheart ahHH <4
> 
> back to questions: what's your leAST fav song from hamilton???? i love/hate "blow us all away" and "the world was wide enough" because,, sad ;-; i literally cant listen to them without starting to cry :(


	25. hangovers (ripppp) (winter break pt 6)

Maria sleeps for a solid thirteen hours. Eliza stays with her the entire time; she presses a kiss to the girl’s forehead when she hears the raucous teens yell “3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!” from downstairs, and curls up on the couch when her eyes refuse to stay open any longer.

She wakes around nine, and tiptoes downstairs. There’s confetti all over the floor, and kids are camped in the living room in the chairs and on the floor, and she’s pretty sure she’s going to have to get the piano bench professionally cleaned.

She finds Alex in the kitchen, ladling batter into a pan. He looks tired but everyone is used to that. He’s put on a pot of coffee and has already helped himself to a large mug, which she thinks is probably the only thing keeping him awake right now.

Alex smiles when he sees her. “Morning, Betsey,” he says. “I’m making pancakes. Want one?”

“Sure.” Eliza perches at the breakfast bar. “Couple for Maria, too? She’s probably going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up.”

“Oh, yeah. About that.” Alex flips the pancake. “Angelica and I need to talk to you two, whenever ‘Ria drags herself out of bed and becomes a functioning member of society.”

“What about?” Eliza asks.

  
“Nothing bad,” assures Alex. He scoops the pancake onto a plate and hands it to Eliza, along with powdered sugar and lemon. Alex is the only one who doesn’t tease her for the way she likes her pancakes. He pours more batter into the pan, then frowns at it and adds ears. “Doesn’t ‘Ria seem like the type to enjoy Mickey Mouse pancakes?”

Eliza laughs. “She totally does!”

“Pegs likes them, too… she’s such a child.” Alex’s voice is fond.

“I heard that!” Peggy comes bouncing down the stairs, but stops short when she sees all the drunk teens in their living room. “Since when did we become an Airbnb?”

“Since Angelica decided it would be a good idea to invite a bunch of other college students,” Eliza deadpanned. She holds out her plate for another pancake. Peggy sits down with them, and pulls a stack plus a Mickey Mouse pancake towards her. They eat and chat for a while. It’s around ten when Eliza stands and loads a plate with pancakes. “I’m going to take this up to Maria,” she says, and disappears up the stairs.

Alex and Peggy wash their dishes and move to the den, the Schuylers’ game room, to play ping pong. Alex is losing majestically by the time Maria and Eliza come downstairs. Alex laughs when he sees Maria. “Hangover’s a bitch,” he says sympathetically. “Did you eat the pancakes?” She nods.

“And then she threw up,” Eliza says, “so we’re here for water and meds.” She gathers what they need and they go back upstairs.

Peggy demands to watch cartoons, so they turn on the TV and watch SpongeBob. The rich college kids wake up around noon, realise where they are, grab a couple pancakes to stuff in their mouths, and are out the door with a muffled ‘ _Thanks! Bye!’_ Peggy rolls her eyes and looks scarily like Angelica. “I don’t know why Angie thought they would be a good idea,” she says, and Alex shrugs, laughing.

Finally, sometime around three-thirty, Maria stumbles back downstairs. She looks marginally better this time, though she winces at loud noises and the sunshine streaming through the window. Alex gets up to shut the blinds and she smiles gratefully at him.

Angelica appears in the archway. “We need to talk,” she says without preamble. “Maria, Eliza, Alex — come with me. Peggy, you stay here and… tidy.”

Peggy huffs. “Why can’t I come? You know Alex is just going to tell me everything when y’all’re done.”

Alex and Peggy receive an exasperated glare for that. “Nice going, Pegs,” jokes Alex. “But come on, Angie, let her listen. It affects her, too.”

  
Angelica sighs and rolls her eyes. “ _Fine_.” She turns on her heel, and everyone scrambles to keep up as she strides down the hallway to Philip’s main floor study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know im gonna get busy w school and stop writing but keep posting and then run out of chapters but,,, oh welp
> 
> qotc: do you like mickey mouse pancakes or are you an anomaly?? what's your favourite food??


	26. everyone talks everything out ^^ except the lesbians (winter break pt 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont wanna be stereotypical but lesbians are clueless i stg. it's okay though we love them anyway <33

Despite knowing what they’re going to be talking about, and despite not even being directly involved in the drama, Alex is apprehensive about the chat that’s going to occur. Peggy keeps stealing confused glances at him, and he tries to not let his body language change because they’ve mastered the art of knowing what’s going on with one another by that alone.

Once in the study, Eliza sits on the settee, Peggy and Alex cram into a large armchair, Maria perches on the arm of another armchair, and Angelica remains standing.

They stay silent for an awkward minute, everyone wondering what they need to talk about but not willing to open their mouths and ask, in case it’ll make it worse.

“Happy New Year!” exclaims Peggy. When everyone turns to stare at her, she shrugs. “It’s January, and the tension was fucking killing me.”

“Language,” Eliza chides.

“But for real, why’re we here?” Maria asks, her lips quirking questioningly.

Angelica sighs and begins, “I found something in Father’s office the other day…”

•

“Time out, time out,” Peggy says. “So Angelica and I are your biological half-sisters, and _you two_ —” she points at Maria and Eliza “— are dating? How does that work out?”

“There’s no relationship between Maria and Eliza,” Alex explains. “They aren’t related by name or by blood, so there’s no legal reason they can’t date.”

Eliza is silent.

Questions are flying everywhere, and Angelica is trying to answer them all while Alex just sits there. Suddenly Angelica just stops in the middle of answering one of Peggy’s questions and says, “‘Liza, you know you’re still our sister, right?”

“I know,” Eliza murmurs, but she doesn’t sound sure.

Angelica moves to sit beside her sister. “ _We love you so much_. Don’t you ever forget it, okay? Just because Maria is biologically related to us doesn’t make her our sister. No offence,” she adds to Maria, who shakes her head to indicate none taken. “I know you’re sensitive about, y’know, being adopted, but that doesn’t make you any less Elizabeth Schuyler.”

“What she said,” Peggy says, moving to sit on the other side of Eliza, who can’t help but smile at her sisters.

“So,” says Alex, “Pegs and Angie —” Angelica glares at him, but it’s diminished by the fact that she’s being leaned on by both of her sisters “— have a new half-sister. Eliza?”

“Hm?” Eliza hums from squished in between Angelica and Peggy.

“Do you have a girlfriend now?” Eliza blushes and glances at Maria, who does the same, and they both blush harder and look away quickly. Alex’s mouth twitches.

“Alright,” Peggy quips, “Everyone else, I think it would be best if we went in another room and let Marliza figure everything out.”

They file out, Angelica whispering, “What the fuck is Marliza?” and Maria and Eliza are left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotc: who's your fav obc hamilton cast member??
> 
> mine is probably either linnamonroll or daveed :") but i love them all sm


	27. eliza & maria, you useless lesbians (winter break pt 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH MY MARLIZA BABIES ARE SO CUTE

The room is silent for several minutes. Maria has moved into the chair and she’s fidgeting a lot, and Eliza tries to tap into her Schuyler upbringing and not let her discomfort show physically. They don’t look at one another, not directly, but they steal glances when they think the other isn’t looking.

Eliza typically has the patience of a saint — there’s no other way she would have survived this long being related to Peggy and friends with Alex, not to mention having to deal with the other “Revolutionary Set” knuckleheads — but now is not one of the instances where she’s grateful for her patience. She has a feeling Maria would prefer to say something first, so she waits, and she waits, and she waits.

Maria does break the silence, though not exactly in the way Eliza expects.

•

Private chat:  **carey** and  **elizsky**

**carey:** i’m sorry for my behaviour last night

**carey:** i was drunk and wasn’t thinking straight

**carey:** i mean,,, i’m a lesbian so i never think straight

**elizsky:** It’s okay

**elizsky:** I’m sure you heard me and Alex when you guys first arrived. I’m really sorry I jumped to conclusions about you two dating 

**elizsky:** Not my finest moment lol

**elizsky:** Also sorry I haven’t asked you out yet

**carey:** we can change that rn

**elizsky:** Yeah? :’)

**carey:** yeah

**carey:** elizabeth idk-ur-middle-name schuyler

**carey:** will you go out w me???

**carey:** ;)

**elizsky:** I don’t have a middle name

**elizsky:** And yes, Maria Lewis, I will go out with you :)

•

They look up from their phones at the same time. Eliza’s eyes are so hopeful, and there’s a tiny crease in her forehead, and Maria doesn’t hesitate to cross the room to brush that crease away and kiss her softly on the lips.

“I like you a lot, ‘Liza,” she whispers, and Eliza murmurs it back, and their words tangle between kisses the way Maria always thought they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotc: what are your pronouns??? also, if ur comfortable sharing, what's ur sexuality?
> 
> my pronouns are any (they/she/he in order of preference), and i'm asexual bi-polyromantic :')


	28. uh oh lams misunderstandings (winter break pt 9)

And then it’s time to go back to school. Catherine Schuyler is coming home in a few days, conveniently just after her daughters leave again. Angelica bitches about this non-stop under her breath as she packs.

“Who does she think she is?” she grumbles, tossing a pair of fishnets into her suitcase. Everyone is packing out in the living room instead of their separate bedrooms, and it’s chaotic but heartwarming. She doesn’t expect an answer, and she doesn’t get one.

•

Group chat: **rev set**

**a.ham:** when yall heading back to campus?

**hercthejerk:** I’ve been here the entire time

**a.ham:** oop

**a.ham:** anyway

**a.ham:** laf? lau?

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours_

**hercthejerk:** Translation?

**a.ham:** they arrived 2 days ago

**a.ham:** how do u not know this?? ur on?? campus??

**a.ham:** also where tf is jonathan

**turtle:** Not

**turtle:** My

**turtle:** Name

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** he is using capitals

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** you must be

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** how they say?

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** in the shit

•

Private chat: **turtle** and **a.ham**

**turtle:** you figure shit out w ur girlfriends?

**a.ham:** ,,,,

**a.ham:** what?

**turtle:** eliza didnt seem too happy u took maria home

**a.ham:** i wasn’t dating maria????

**turtle:** oh switched girls huh

•

Private chat: **a.ham** and **elizsky**

**a.ham:** why does john think i dated maria and then dumped her for you??

**a.ham:** eliza

**a.ham:** eliza

**a.ham:** elizabeth

**a.ham:** BETSEY

**elizsky:** what

**elizsky:** o h

**elizsky:** funny story actually

**elizsky:** See, when you like someone, you get all sorts of crazy ideas when they don’t ask you out -

**a.ham:** what im getting from this is you and john were jealous that i took maria home

**elizsky:** Yeah, basically

**a.ham:** great

**a.ham:** u owe me

**elizsky:** What do I owe you

**elizsky:** Wait

**elizsky:** Alex

**elizsky:** what do i owe u

**elizsky:** Alex???

•

Private chat: **a.ham** and **turtle**

**a.ham:** okay so

**a.ham:** kay so funny story

**turtle:** why do i get the feeling it’s not

**a.ham:** /anyway/

**a.ham:** so im dating neither betsey nor ria

**turtle:** yet u gave them both nicknames

**turtle:** sharing them, now?

**a.ham:** stop with the fucking self pity okay laurens

**a.ham:** im not into them

**a.ham:** i like someone else

**turtle:** o h?

**a.ham:** yeah he’s young and dumb and rich

**turtle:** o

**turtle:** h

**turtle:** ?

**a.ham:** you might know him

**a.ham:** last name laurens?

**turtle:** my brother is 9 it better not be him ;)

**a.ham:** idiot

**turtle:** your idiot?

**a.ham:** my idiot ;))

**turtle:** <3 <3 <3

**a.ham:** :3

**a.ham:** see you when i get back to campus, idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like anyone who owes alexander hamilton a favour should be very very wary,,,,, anyone agree?? xD
> 
> qotc: what's your relationship status???
> 
> i'm taken and sO happy ahhh :")


	29. they’re both idiots but they’re /one another’s/ idiots

Maria drives back with the Schuyler sisters — Peggy comes with them, too, because she doesn’t want to be stuck at home with Catherine. It seems like she’s been spending more and more time with the college girls.

John meets Alex at the door of Yorktown Hall. He helps Alex with his bags, and it’s not awkward between them. Alex appreciates that. Their silences have always been full of words they don’t have the courage to say, but more so than ever, now.

When they’re settled back in their dorms, they sit on their beds and stare at one another. Alex’s eyes roam over John’s face. He’s noticed before how lovely the other boy is, of course, but he’s never really gotten to study him. John’s hair is medium-brown and curly with some frizz and usually pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes are a dark brown, and his freckles — God, Alex could spend _hours_ staring at his freckles. They’re gorgeous. _John_ is gorgeous.

“Thank you.” Alex flushes a deep red when he realises he said that bit out loud. John is regarding him with frank amusement. “You’re so pretty when you blush,” he murmurs, and reaches out, and it’s testament to the size of their dorm that he can lean forward and touch Alex’s hot cheeks. “God, I just want to take care of you, baby.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, thanks,” Alex says, drawing away.

John frowns. “I beg to differ. Finals week? You didn’t shower for way too long, and I’m pretty sure you ate and drank and slept like a fifth of what you’re supposed to.” Alex pouts, and John laughs. “I’m not gonna hover,” he says. “I just… You need someone to remind you to do normal human being things and, Jesus, you’re so fucking adorable, with your goddamn oversized sweaters and pretty blushes. I wanna pet you every time you wear your hair down.”

“Damn sweet-talker,” Alex mutters, but he moves from his bed to John’s bed, and tips into his lap and wraps his arms around the curly-haired boy’s waist. “Idiot.”

  
And John, precious bean that he is, replies, “ _Your_ idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SWEET COMMENTS IVE BEEN GETTING 🥺 THEYRE MAKING MY WHOLE WEEK AHHH 🥰 special shout-out to sakuraxblossom and queenstitch1207 :))
> 
> qotc: what’s the saddest song on the hamilton soundtrack in your opinion??
> 
> usually i’d say like,,, “the world was wide enough” because POOR HAMMIE WAS JUST RESIGNED TO HIS FATE but today i’m gonna say “it’s quiet uptown” (i’m listening to it rn and,, sort of s o b b i n g but,,,, aNYWAY)


	30. no one can stay on topic i stg

**turtle** created a group chat

 **turtle** named the group chat **hammycakes**

**turtle** added **ayayburr** , **carey** , **elizsky** , **hercthejerk** , **jmads** , **mjpyrgdmmdlf** , and **tj** to **hammycakes**

Group chat: **hammycakes**

**turtle:** OKAY YALL

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** yall

**turtle:** it’s terrifying to think abt u saying that

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** /yall/

**turtle:** moving on

**turtle:** someone add angelica & peggy idk their #s

**turtle:** guess what i found out

**turtle:** ALEX’S BDAY IS ON THE 11

**turtle:** and before anyone who already knew comes at me, stfu

**elizsky:** Calm down

**elizsky:** Hang on I’ll add Angie and Pegs

**elizsky** added **angel** and **pegleg** to **hammycakes**

**pegleg:** whats going on

**pegleg:** oh nvm i see lmao u just found out alexs bday is in 3 days and ur panicking bahahah

**turtle:** yeah

**turtle:** i rly rly am

**turtle:** like

**turtle:** bruh wtf do i get him?? how do we celebrate?? does he like/want cake?? what kind of cake?? ahhHHHH

**pegleg:** dude calm down

**pegleg:** i am the self proclaimed alex expert

**pegleg:** u can count on me!!

**angel:** you can but you really shouldn’t

**angel:** the consequences can be...

**pegleg:** i resent that

**elizsky:** We “counted on you” to distract Angelica when we threw her a graduation party and you distracted her so much you convinced her to go mini golfing in New York

**angel:** rude

**ayayburr:** The point of this group chat is…?

**tj:** why am i here

**tj:** i don’t even like hamilton

**turtle:** you can be the distraction :))

**turtle:** im sure alex will be glad to debate w you while we set everything up on the 11th

**turtle:** enjoy that

**turtle:** peggy i dont think these ppl appreciate our planning so wanna continue this in dms?

**elizsky:** No way, I’m helping

**angel:** yeah he’s our brother too

**elizsky:** So who’s actively going to help? We can get rid of everyone else

**angel:** all the schuylers, obviously

**tj:** ill debate but no way am i decorating and shit

**tj** left **hammycakes**

**angel:** every time i interact with him i think it’s impossible to hate him more and i’m always proven wrong

**jmads:** I-

**turtle:** careful angelica thats his bf ur talking abt

**jmads:** We’re not dating but it’s okay he annoys me too

**jmads:** Also I don’t really feel comfortable helping… so I’m out too

**jmads** left **hammycakes**

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** i am, how you say?? in

**hercthejerk:** I’m in. I won’t be much help with planning or decorating, but I’ll make him a sweater or something

•

Private chat: **elizsky** and **turtle**

**elizsky:** Be sure to remind Hercules to make the sweater oversized so you can continue to see Alex rolling up his sleeves

**turtle:** shut up

**turtle:** ofc i will

•

Group chat: **hammycakes**

**carey:** im in too duh

**elizsky:** <3

**carey:** <3

**turtle:** gay

**turtle:** gae

**turtle:** gaeeyyayayee

**carey:** bitch

**elizsky:** Language but ily

**angel:** who else is in here

**angel:** oh

**angel:** burr

**angel:** @ayayburr are you in or not. if not i’m kicking you out

**ayayburr:** I’m in I guess

  
 **angel:** don’t sound so enthusiastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotc: what's your harry potter house?? (question borrowed from the lovely Just a struggling student)
> 
> i'm a proud slytherpuff ^^ caring&patient but also cunning&ambitious ;) also v sweet until provoked lol
> 
> also big shoutout to Just a struggling student!! <3 thank you all the reviews 🥺 i don't have the mental energy to reply lol but thank you sm they made me so happy to read :')
> 
> okay time to rant abt my day lmao. we started hybrid learning (im online tho bc i dont wanna take that risk and i dont trust my classmates) and i fucking hATE the schedule. we don't have breaks on in-person days which isn't fair for everyone still at home bc that means back-to-back zoom calls which is Not Fun :(( also im pissed that so many ppl like rupi kaur bc i stg she cant write aT ALL. you can't call that poetry; that's not poetry. that's a sentence w/o punctuation and using the very lazy technique of line breaks. i just wanna,,,,, introduce rupi fans to Real Poetry. i have a poetry account on insta and there are SO MANY talented writers in that corner of the internet and it makes me sad that milk and honey is so popular bc it shouldnt be. okay rant over XD if u read all that i commend u and also pls never rot ur braincells reading rupi kaur's bullshit """"""poetry""""""


	31. moral of the story: never let jefferson take alex out of your sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments greatly appreciated!! ty for all the spam ive been getting lately! ik i say it a lot but idk if yall understand how much feedback and kind words mean to me (& other authors too! :))

Group chat:  **hammycakes**

**turtle** added  **tj** to  **hammycakes**

**turtle:** bitch where tf are you

**turtle:** wheres alex

**turtle:** did u murder him & dump his body in a ditch smwhre

**angel:** i don’t understand your abbreviations. just?? add the remaining 3 letters? it’s not so hard

**turtle:** stfu im serious

**turtle:** peggy and i have everything set up

**turtle:** so where the actual fucking fuck is thomas fucking jeffershit and the bday boi

**carey:** never use that spelling again

**carey:** you sent them out, right???

**turtle:** ,,,,,,, yeah? my exact words to jeffershit were “go out, don’t get in trouble, and bring him back //on time//. if he comes back with one hair out of place we’ll be eating pieces of you in our soup tonight”

**ayayburr:** That seems… excessive?

**tj:** okay so um

**tj:** i may or may not have taken hamilton to a bar

**turtle:** he lives!!

**turtle:** tthta sent ftoo fast what the fuck jakppened

**carey:** i love that the rest of the sentence is jumbled but “what the fuck” is spelled correctly

**turtle:** i needed to make it cleaer

**turtle:** sooooooooo wtf happened

**tj:** let me tell my story in peace

**tj:** so i may or may not have taken hamilton to a bar

**tj:** and i may or may not have let him have three sidecars

**turtle:** what the actual fuck

**tj:** shut up and let me finish

**tj:** so yeah, he got really drunk bc like have you seen the size of him?? one sidecar is enough to make /me/ tipsy, and he’s like a Whole Foot shorter than me

**tj:** and then he got on a table and started slur singing

**tj:** and someone thought the lyrics were offensive bc of like racial stuff

**tj:** and they were white and hamilton is,, not

**tj:** so the person got up on the table next to him and started like,,, idek,,, drunk rapping??

**tj:** and then there was a rap battle

**tj:** (hamilton can rap rly fast btw)

**tj:** then we got kicked out and the dude was still arguing with hamilton abt everything and then it turned into an actual fight and the guy had like a solid 7 inches on hamilton and i got worried

**tj:** but uh. he has a couple bruises and a bloody nose rn but the other dude is still lying in the alley behind the bar

**tj:** he fights like a fucking cat, did you know that? claws come out and he scratches /everywhere/ he can reach and he hisses the entire fucking time

**tj:** srsly the other guy looks like he had sex w a cat

**tj:** it was hilarious

**pegleg:** U HAD ONE FUCKING JOB

**pegleg:** BRING HIM BACK TO THE DORMS RN

**turtle:** should we hide everything????? and patch alex up and then just throw the party tmrw???

**turtle:** or just keep it up and surprise him and patch him up while we eat cake

**angel:** i vote the latter

**pegleg:** yeah same

**elizsky:** I don’t fucking care, but JEFFERSON YOU’RE GOING TO GET IT

**pegleg:** ooooooo liza’s in mom mode

**pegleg:** watch ur back jeffershit

**pegleg:** shes out for blood

**tj:** hamilton is bleeding, does that count?

**elizsky:** BRING ALEX BACK NOW.

  
**pegleg:** uh oh the caps lock and period has made a reappearance -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotc: what's your fav and least fav subject in school?? my fav is probably spanish tbh bc im good at it, and least fav,,,,,,,, can it be all the rest?? lmfao i hate physics, my humanities teacher sucks so i dont like that class, and math is hard but i struggle through ...
> 
> here's your chapterly rant lmao — sdfghjk im so tired. i have to interview ppl tmrw morning and im very anxious even though its,,,, literally just reading them questions and recording their answers?? and i fuckin hate precalc :(( we're doing sin/cos/tan/etc graphs and i hATE THEM WITH A PASSION
> 
> also idk how alcohol works bc i've never had anything more than like,,, a couple sips of stuff so idk if 3 sidecars is enough to get alex drunk????? if anyone knows, pls comment and tell me lmao


	32. happy bday hamster/ham leg/hammycakes/ham-a-licious

Jefferson leads Alex through the door of Yorktown Hall twenty minutes later. John glares at the Virginian and pulls Alex away from him.

He’s relieved to see that Alex’s injuries are fairly minor. Since he’s the doctor-in-training, the task of cleaning the drunk teen up falls to him. He leads Alex into the bathroom, bringing his medical kit with him. Alex hops up on the counter, but nearly tips right off again because of the alcohol stealing his coordination.

John washes Alex’s face with a washcloth and some warm water, and cleans his hands — his knuckles aren’t scraped up as badly as he thought they’d be, and then he remembers Thomas telling them about Alex’s scratching. There isn’t much to clean there except just to have him wash the blood from under his fingernails (which goes about as expected, since he’s drunk off his ass). John then leads him back out to the commons, where he makes Alex sit on the sofa while he goes to get an ice pack for Alex’s nose.

He returns with the ice pack and hands it to Alex, who whines about the cold but holds it up to his nose obligingly.

“Are you my boyfriend?” he asks suddenly. “‘Cause, like, boyfriends take care of one another — and, like, I know I haven’t been taking care of you much, ‘cause I’m a mess and you’re perfect — but I mean —”

John patiently listens to him ramble for a bit before cutting him off with, “We can be boyfriends if you want, Alex,” and he’s sure Alex can hear the smile in his voice. “But I’ve been waiting for this a while, so we should really have this conversation when you’re sober. For right now, though, I think we’d best get you to bed.”

He somehow manages to get Alex upstairs and into bed. He places the trash can beside Alex, and brushes his hair away from his forehead, and then turns off the lights and closes the door and goes back downstairs.

Since Alex got drunk enough to probably not remember a ton in the morning, John and Eliza figure they can leave most of the stuff out and just surprise him tomorrow. They have to pack up the drinks and food, though. Peggy takes care of the cake, Eliza and Maria sweep up confetti they’d scattered earlier, and Angelica and John work to pack everything into the fridge and then coolers when the fridge runs out of room.

When they’re done, they assemble in the commons and look around the room. There are banners up, plastic covers and party hats on the tables, and presents moved beneath the tables.

“I don’t think I have to tell you this, but I’m going to, anyway,” Angelica says. Her tone is cool and even. “If you _ever_ hurt Alex — doesn’t even matter how badly — I swear to God I will rip off your balls and gag you with them.”

“They’ll never find your body,” Peggy adds.

Maria says, “Alex has been through enough already; if you add to that _in any way_ , I’d be sure to lock your doors at night.”

“And during the day,” says Eliza, smilingly, but her eyes are cold. “He’s our family, and I’m sure you, as the son of Henry Laurens, know what can happen when you mess with the Schuylers.”

John would be lying if he said he’s not terrified of the girls right now, but he jokes, “Whoever said Eliza was a cinnamon roll was a fucking liar.”

And just like that, the protective anger is gone, and they all laugh.

“They definitely were,” Maria laughs, wrapping her arm around Eliza’s waist. “Alex told me he calls her ‘the scary mom friend,’ and I have to say, I completely agree.”

“Which friend am I, then?” Peggy asks.

Maria grins. “He said, and I quote, ‘Angelica’s terrifying, and Peggy is a chaotic mess which is scary enough by itself but she’s also got the same fire as Angelica which is why I listen to her.’”

Peggy snorts and says, “Of course he listens to me. Anyone who doesn’t is an idiot. Yes, Angelica,” she adds, “that includes you.”

The oldest Schuyler rolls her eyes at her youngest sister, but it’s fond. “Back on track,” she addresses John, “keep our warnings in mind and we’ll be cool. Got it?”

He nods. It’s the only thing he can remember to do at the moment, because he’s sure whatever comes out of his mouth would cause him to be incredibly sorry.

“Perfect,” says Eliza. “Now, Peggy, since it’s still break, you can come stay in the dorm with me and Maria. Angelica, same for you; I know you have a dorm, too, but I don’t want you walking across campus this late. Come on, we’ve got an air mattress and extra sheets.”

The girls gather up their belongings and head up the stairs to Maria and Eliza’s dorm.

“Night,” John calls after them softly. He receives waves in return, and then he heads up to the dorm he shares with Alex.

Alex is sound asleep, curled into his usual ball. John gets ready for bed, but he remains awake, staring at the ceiling. He wonders over and over what Maria meant by “he’s been through enough already.”

Alex’s soft, rhythmic breathing is what eventually lulls John to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SCHUYLER SISTERS + MARIA SCARE ME BUT I LOVE THEM ANYWAY,,,
> 
> also,, i swear half of the chapters end with characters going to sleep,,,,, ;-; am i projecting my lack of a sleep schedule onto them?? mayhaps...
> 
> qotc: what's your favourite animal? I LOVE PANDAS SO MUCH AHHHHH
> 
> your chapterly life update — my interview went well!! also i got upgraded from scheduling social media posts on facebook/twitter to posting on instagram!!!! it's the small victories lmao. also im running out of inspiration for this story,,, like,,,, hELP


	33. the boys have a lil <3 to <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: alex talks about his ✨trauma✨ (briefly) so yeah, be careful

It’s mid-morning when Alex wakes. His head is pounding and his nose hurts and his stomach is roiling. He breathes deeply through his nose and swallows against the traces of bile that threaten to come up.

He notices he’s alone in the dorm, but just as the thought solidified in his brain, John comes in. His hair is wet — he must have just showered, Alex’s sluggish brain offers.

“Morning, sunshine,” John greets him, and goddamn, how is his volume so perfect? “Happy birthday.”

“G’morning,” Alex rasps. He clears his throat and manages to sound less like a fifty-year-old smoker when he says, “It’s not my birthday anymore.”

“Well,” says John, amused, “since you spent your _real_ birthday getting in a bar fight —”

“ _Technically_ , it was in an alley,” Alex points out. “Sorry. Continue.”

“— we figured we’d just have the party today. If that’s okay with you.”

Alex looks stunned. “You threw me a _party_?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“I…” Alex swallows. His eyes are stinging. “No one’s ever thrown me a party before. Shit, I never even really got a ‘happy birthday.’”

“About that,” John says carefully. “Maria said something last night…”

Alex sighs. That’s Maria — always trying to get him to share his experiences in hopes of ‘healing’ while simultaneously ignoring her own advice. “What did she say?” he asks resignedly.

“Um… just that you’ve been through enough? The girls were giving me the shovel talk. Angelica can be _really_ scary.”

“I told you!”

“I know, I know. But anyway… what did Maria mean by that?”

Alex sighs again. “Do you have any childhood trauma?” he asks. “If we’re pulling out my issues, I demand tit-for-tat.”

“Well, I’m not showing you my tat,” John deadpans, and Alex snorts. “I guess I have some? I dunno.”

“Okay.” Alex takes a deep breath and blurts, “So, long story short: my dad left when I was ten, mom and I got sick when I was twelve, I got better and she didn’t, I got placed with my cousin, he killed himself after a couple months, and I’ve been shuffled through foster homes ever since. Eleven homes in three years.”

John blinks for a minute. It’s all he _can_ do. Alex is sitting up in bed, hair rumpled from sleep, plucking at his blanket. “Holy shit,” he finally manages. “Uh… okay, well, my mom died when I was two, which you already knew. My father’s never been the same after that — he’s never abused me, but he came close sometimes. Anyway, he remarried and had more kids; I had four younger siblings and half-siblings from the time I was seven, so I had to grow up fast to take care of them all. Nowhere as bad as you,” he finishes with an awkward, self-deprecating chuckle.

“It’s not a competition,” Alex says softly. “I’m sorry you had to take care of your siblings from such a young age.”

John shrugs. “I managed,” he says. “And I’m, uh, sorry about your, um, shitty childhood?” He gets a snort from Alex, and the corner of his mouth tugs up.

“That’s enough feelings,” Alex says dismissively. “Now, what’s this I hear about a party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who’s left a comment since the last chapter went up! i don’t have the energy to respond to you all im sorry 🥺 but i appreciate y’all so much!! <3
> 
> qotc: what social media do you use the most? i definitely use instagram the most
> 
> chapterly vent~ i’m sO STRESSED WTF. i have the psat tomorrow, a spanish project due tomorrow, transcription for the 11 minute interview i did last week due wednesday, a presentation for said spanish project on thursday, and a precalc exam for a chapter i don’t understand at aLL on thursday. plus my daily homework 😪 my teachers really said ✨let’s pile on the homework✨ this week pffft
> 
> i’m trying to,, write jamilton smut,, and it’s sorta working?? but idk if it’s hot lmfao


	34. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo longer chapter!! guess who got most of their homework done for this week??? i had psats on tuesday and my presentation today, n i think they both went okay! my math test got postponed bc my teacher's sick.... i hope they don't have covid but also YAY ANOTHER WEEK I CAN STUDY

Private chat: **turtle** and **pegleg**

**turtle:** yo how tf am i supposed to get him to the showers without seeing everything

**pegleg:** bro havent u alr told him abt the party??

**turtle:** ,,,,,,,

**pegleg:** sigh

**pegleg:** so he knows

**pegleg:** just,,, walk ahead of him and talk

**pegleg:** he likes u & he gets rly focused so he’ll pay attention to u

**turtle:** thx ill try it

**pegleg:** dont cover his eyes tho

**pegleg:** got it??

**turtle:** got it

**turtle:** 🤙

**pegleg:** brah

**pegleg:** :)))))))

•

Honestly, it takes more effort to get Alex out of bed than to get him to the showers without seeing the decorations, but finally a slightly-more-awake Alex stumbles out of the bathroom. There are still bags under his eyes, but really, when are there not?

“Come on,” John says, grinning, and leads Alex to the commons.

“Happy birthday!” Peggy yells when she spots them. “You’re old now!”

“I’m literally four months younger than you,” Alex deadpans.

Peggy shrugs this off and gives him a noogie. “C’mon, twin,” she says, “let’s get into the party.”

It looks like it had last night, except the presents are on top of the table now. John nabs a party hat and pops it on top of Alex’s head. Alex glares at him half-heartedly, but the girls laugh, so he quirks his lips and pulls the elastic under his chin to keep it on. Lafayette and Herc join them — they look presentable, but they come down together, which everyone notices and resolves to keep an eye on.

“You know how I feel about presents,” Alex complains when he sees the pile of presents.

Eliza flicks his ear. “ _We_ know, but you’ve apparently made some impressions on other students on this campus, and they’ve been bringing presents starting whenever they found out when your birthday is.”

Alex blinks and asks dumbly, “¿ _Qué_?”

“ _Regalos_ , Alex,” John says. “¿ _Recuerdas lo que son los regalos_? _Y recuerdas que estamos en un campus donde viven otras personas_?”

“ _Si._ ” Alex glares and then rolls his eyes.

“Moving on, for those of us who don’t speak Spanish,” says Herc, “where’s the food? I’m starving.”

The party is more laid back than it probably would have been the night before, but it’s still fun. Alex receives a lot of prank presents — apparently the _impressions_ he’d made on other students hadn’t always been a _good_ one. Burr joins them for a drink before disappearing back upstairs, the Virginians hang out in a corner and throw shade under their breath, and the Brits don’t even show.

“They’re either fucking like bunnies or going at one another like cats,” speculates Angelica.

“Language! We’ve got some babies here, remember?”

Alex’s eyes roll so far up John’s sure he’ll get a headache. “I’m _eighteen_. Legally an adult.”

“Sure, bubs,” Peggy soothes, and winks teasingly.

“Cringe,” says Jefferson from across the room with Madison.

Alex whirls around. “Did you just say ‘ _cringe_ ’?” he asks, almost as if he can’t believe his ears.

“Calm down, babygirl,” Jefferson drawls — _and holy fucking shit, is Alex_ blushing _? Goddamn, John has gotta remember to explore that_. “And happy belated birthday, by the way, Hammy. I hear you’re eighteen now; too bad you act so childishly.”

“I didn’t have a childhood, thanks,” Alex spits. The girls glare at Jefferson in Alex’s defence, and he holds up his hands.

“I can see we’re not wanted here,” he says. “Let’s go up to our dorm, Jemmy.”

“Fucking Jefferson,” Alex curses as the two men leave the room. “I’d say ‘fucking Virginians’ except George is from Virginia, and I happen to quite like him.”

“Come on,” says Eliza. “Let’s just enjoy the party. Care for some punch? No, Alex, I’m not letting you near any alcohol. You may be eighteen but I’m still the honorary mom and sister.”

“We’re your honorary sisters, too,” Peggy, Maria, and Angelica say, and they all squish Alex into a hug. Lafayette demands to be involved, and the group laughs and tugs them into the hug.

John goes to get cake. He brings Alex a piece. “Chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate,” he says, offering the paper plate to Alex with a mock bow. “Your favourite, so you’d better not complain when you get a sugar headache.”

The rest of the evening is spent eating way more cake than they’d care to admit, watching Alex try to guess his presents (along with a lot of complaining about how they should have told people he doesn’t want anything), and lots of stories and laughter.

They clean up — while having an argument over whether or not they should leave the cake in the kitchen or have someone take it up to their room.

(“You _know_ the other people just want the cake without having to attend the party,” Herc argues. “I can stash it in my room. No one comes in there.”

“It’s a _cake_ , Mulligan,” Angelica says, rolling her eyes. “Eliza made it, so anytime we want another we just ask her.”

“I’d take offence at that except I love baking,” Eliza laughs.

“Why don’t we ask the birthday boy?” suggests Maria. “Alex, do you care if the uncivilised other residents of the building eat the rest of the cake? There’s not that much.”

“I don’t mind what happens to the cake, but I mind that Jefferson, Madison, King III, or Seabury might eat it. Herc, take it.”

“We’re gonna find the remains a month from now,” Angelica warns, but sighs and laughs.)

They bid one another goodnight around eleven and scatter to their separate dorms.

“Can you add me to whatever group chat you guys planned this in?” Alex asks John when they’re in bed.

“Uh… sure?”

•

**turtle** added **a.ham** to **hammycakes**

Group chat: **hammycakes**

**a.ham:** thank you all for tonight. it really means a lot to me that you’d go to all this trouble

**elizsky:** It was mostly John and Peggy

**elizsky:** But you’re welcome!! It was our pleasure :)

**a.ham:** thank you then, @john and @peggy, for organising this, but thank you /all/ for being my friends. without you, i honestly don’t think i would have made it to my eighteenth birthday

**a.ham:** so uh yeah

**a.ham:** i love and appreciate you all

**pegleg:** ur annoying but!! we love u 2!!

**pegleg:** <3

**turtle:** <3

**carey:** <3

**elizsky:** <3

**angel:** <3

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** <3

**hercthejerk:** <3

**ayayburr:** Happy birthday, Alex. Congratulations on making it this far <3

**carey:** why does that sound so ominous

**carey:** “congrats on making it to this point”

**pegleg:** “now die”

**carey:** “now die”

**pegleg:** BAHAHAHHA

  
**carey:** dfghjklgmbdzkjn GREAT MINDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotc: what's the perfect outdoor temperature for you?? sun, rain, snow? warm or cold? // im gonna say either WARM AND RAIN (i grew up on hawaii) or cold but sunny (like it is where i live now)
> 
> thank you to everyone who reviewed :') ily!! /p
> 
> EDIT: those who have been with this story since the beginning may have noticed that i changed alex's age :) that's why he's turning eighteen this chapter instead of seventeen! just bc i wanted him to reach full adult after all the tRaUmA he's gone through. it gets better, y'all. i promise <33
> 
> translations:  
> qué = what  
> regalos = gifts  
> recuerdas lo que son los regalos? y recuerdas que estamos en un campus donde viven otras personas? = do you remember what gifts are? and do you remember that we are on a campus where other people live?  
> si = yes


	35. petition to rename high heels “high hells”

Group chat:  **rev set**

**turtle:** what do you do if you’re at a store and getting hit on by a guy whose girlfriend is literally the next aisle over

**turtle:** i don’t wanna be rude but also some chicks get territorial

**turtle:** i dont wanna be here

**turtle:** idk what to do -

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** tell him you have a boyfriend in a loud voice

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** then his girlfriend will hear and know he was hitting on you and not the other way around

**turtle:** too late-

**turtle:** shit

**hercthejerk:** John what did you do

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** john?

**a.ham:** john?

**a.ham:** !!!!

**a.ham:** JOHN

•

**a.ham:** john got punched -

**hercthejerk:** What happened

**hercthejerk:** And do we need the first aid kit

**a.ham:** i dont think so

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** john,  _ mon ami _

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** /what did you do/??????

**turtle:** i dont wanna tell u

**a.ham:** oh come on babe

**a.ham:** it’s just us

**turtle:** *sigh*

**turtle:** fine so i was trying to back away from the dude and he kept following me until i was like,,,, pressed against the freezers

**turtle:** which was fucking cold by the way

**turtle:** and then his gf comes around the corner

**turtle:** and she’s like 5’9 and wearing heels

**turtle:** and im terrified okay

**turtle:** and she sees her bf and is like “boooooo bearrrrrrrr is this trash bothering you”

**turtle:** and im like,,, “bitch no, ur bf is hitting on me and i have a bf myself so pls tell him to back the fuck off”

**a.ham:** this is officially my new fav story

**turtle:** shut up

**turtle:** and then she slaps him right in the middle of the fucking aisle

**turtle:** hard

**turtle:** like there is legit a handprint on his cheek

**turtle:** and she turns to me and gets all up in my face and is liek “sinner, what the fuck did you do to my boyfriend????”

**turtle:** and im like

**turtle:** “maam ur insane and u better get away from me or the gay will spread”

**turtle:** and she hauls back and punches me

**turtle:** and as if that werent enough already

**turtle:** she then stomps on my toes with her fucking stilettos

**turtle:** i stg theres a hole in my foot -

**turtle:** i kid u not

**a.ham:** im actually crying rn

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** can confirm

**hercthejerk:** He literally cannot breathe -

**a.ham:** its evedn funnoeer the seicbdn tjem ohmygdo

**hercthejerk:** I’m confiscating his phone

**hercthejerk:** John, when will you be back??

**turtle:** couple mins

**turtle:** bro im fucking limping rn wtf

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** do not underestimate high heels

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** they are a lethal weapon

**turtle:** high hells u mean

**turtle:** also !! omg do you have high heels laf???

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _oui_

**a.ham:** ur literally already a tree

**a.ham:** !! u should wear them sometime! i’d love to see :’)

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _vraiment_???

**a.ham:** _oui_ _je suis sûr que tu es magnifique en eux_ :D

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _merci beaucoup mon ami_

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** that means a lot to me <3

**a.ham:** <3

**a.ham:** if someone ever said u couldnt wear high heels i will fite them

**turtle:** petition to just hand alex a list of everyone who has hurt anyone he loves

**hercthejerk:** Signed

**turtle:** ,,,,,,,

**turtle:** i didnt even finish

**turtle:** bro who hurt u

**turtle:** im joining alex

**turtle:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** i will sign as well

**turtle:** the only problem w the petition is that alex probably wouldnt go after anyone who hurt him

**turtle:** pure bean <333

**a.ham:** call me a pure bean again i dare you >:(

**turtle:** my

**turtle:** pure bean

**a.ham:** its unfair that everything sounds better with “my” in front of it

**hercthejerk:** Gag

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** shut up hercules

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** young love

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** ahh, it is sweet

**hercthejerk:** Youre literally french, youre obligated to say that

**hercthejerk:** I am not

**hercthejerk:** So,,

  
**hercthejerk:** Gag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has commented on this story since the last chapter got posted!! i appreciate y'all so much <3 (big ty to Nightingale231 for pointing out a lil language mistake :))
> 
> qotc: do you have any suggestions for this story?? anything you want to see in particular?? main ships/background ships?? ((because okay so no spoilers but i have a lot of ~~~plot~~~ planned for a bit later in the story lolll so uh. yeah. tell me what you want to read and i'll see if i can make it work.))
> 
> translations (from google translate so lmk if anything is wrong):  
> vraiment??? = really???  
> oui je suis sûr que tu es magnifique en eux = yes i'm sure you're magnificent in them  
> merci beaucoup mon ami = thank you very much my friend
> 
> chapterly vent ~ im so fucking tired. im rly anxious for some reason rn and i havent been able to do anything productive yet this week and im falling behind but i dont want to ask for any extensions bc i feel like my teachers will be disappointed.. ik thats irrational but,,,, yeah idk. im sad bc my partner bought me a build a bear like two weeks ago and it still hasnt come yet and i rly want it so i can hug it n pretend its my partner :( and every time someone is kind to me i cry bc i require ~~support and validation~~ 24/7 ;_;
> 
> but yeah a n y w a y if you read everything ty ily (/p) and uh,,, have a great day~!! make sure to rest n eat n hydrate n take care of yourself <3


	36. new group chats for the new february

Group chat: **in loco parentis**

**elizsky:** We should really make more group chats

**pegleg:** no

**pegleg:** we alr have enough

**pegleg:** too many, in fact

**elizsky:** How many do we have??

**pegleg:** in loco parentis, the mom friend chat where we talk about who needs help

**pegleg:** schuylers, the gc for the 3 schuyler sisters

**pegleg:** schuyleria, basically schuylers+maria, which is basically just like this gc only more chaotic

**pegleg:** schuyleriaaron, which is schuyler+maria+burr, which,,,,,,,, idek why we started that

**pegleg:** there is literally no purpose to having burr in a gc

**elizsky:** Okay okay, we get it

**elizsky:** Also we created schuyleriaaron because we needed someone to watch Alex in class when we had that storm remember

**elizsky:** We should delete some and make some new ones

**elizsky:** Since it’s the new year and all

**carey:** babe

**carey:** it’s literally almost february

**carey:** where was this attitude on jan 1??

**elizsky:** I love you but shut up

**elizsky:** jkjkjkjkjk

**elizsky:** Never shut up

**elizsky:** :33

**carey:** <3

**angel:** gross

**angel:** moving on

**angel:** what kind of new group chats would we create??

**elizsky:** Well I was thinking we could delete all the ones we have now

**elizsky:** Then we’d have to revive Schuylers and Schuyleria

**elizsky:** And also we should make a gc with the rev set

**elizsky:** What do you all think??

**pegleg:** sure

**carey:** sounds good

**angel:** im in

•

Private chat: **elizsky** and **a.ham**

**elizsky:** We’re making new group chats for the new year

**a.ham:** it’s almost february

**elizsky:** that’s what ria said

**elizsky:** But whatever

**elizsky:** Ask the rest of the rev set if they wanna join

**a.ham:** so it’d be us, maria, pegs, angelica, laf, herc, and john??

**elizsky:** Yes

**a.ham:** k

**a.ham:** brb

•

Group chat: **rev set**

**a.ham:** yall

**a.ham:** betsey wants to know if we wanna join a new years gc w the girls

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** it is almost february

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** why only now?

**a.ham:** idfk, who knows how her brain works lmao

**a.ham:** you in?

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** yes

**turtle:** yes

**hercthejerk:** Yes

•

Private chat: **a.ham** and **elizsky**

**a.ham:** we’re in

**elizsky:** I’ll make it rn

**a.ham:** :)

**elizsky:** :)

•

**elizsky** created a group chat

 **elizsky** named the group chat **Idek**

**elizsky** added **angel** , **a.ham** , **carey** , **hercthejerk** , **mjpyrgdmmdlf** , **pegleg,** and **turtle** to **Idek**

Group chat: **Idek**

**angel:** great name

**elizsky:** shut up

**elizsky:** If you have any ideas, just,,,,, go ahead

**hercthejerk** changed the group chat name to **knuckleheads**

**a.ham:** i resent the new gc name

**angel:** me too, but it actually applies to you

**turtle:** oh burnnnn

**a.ham:** burrn

**a.ham:** :)

**carey:** no

**carey:** nuh uh

**a.ham:** :(

**elizsky:** Where’s Peggy

**elizsky:** And Laf

**pegleg:** _je suis_ /here/

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _ici_

**pegleg:** ^

**pegleg:** what they said

**a.ham:** are u,,,, trying to teach,,,, peggy,,,, how to speak frehcn

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** _oui_

**a.ham:** i tried before

**a.ham:** it didnt work

**pegleg:** maybe u were just a bad teacher

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** perhaps you are just not meant to speak the language of love, margarita

**a.ham:** BAHAHAHHAHA

**angel:** ngl laf is right

**elizsky:** No offence but you can barely speak English, Pegs

**pegleg:** i feel attacked

**pegleg:** i don’t like it

**a.ham:** poor baby

**pegleg:** ur 4 months younger than me shut up

**a.ham:** oh so when i say that you laugh at me but u get to use it???

**angel:** the fact that you used both “you” and “u” in that sentence makes me very uncomfortable,,,,

**hercthejerk:** Ngl, I think the name of the group chat fits a lot better now

**turtle:** shit u right

**elizsky:** Language!

**turtle:** sry mom

**elizsky:** John is my favourite child

**turtle:** :))

**a.ham:** rude

**pegleg:** rude

**angel:** rude

**carey:** im not her child im her girlfriend so hA

  
**pegleg:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your comments and kind words!! yall never fail to make me smile 🥺 ily! /p (special shoutout to aprilshxwers! <3)
> 
> this chapter is for our boi aaron burr, whose birthday was on feb 6. i forgot about it though lmao so have a late chapter dedicated to that human disaster. (ps - i highly suggest looking up funny facts about him... it’s hilarious)
> 
> qotc: what’s your mbti type?? if you don’t know, go to [16personalities.com] and take the test! i’m an infj/enfp (idek anymore, i’ve taken it so many times and gotten a mix of those two lol)
> 
> chapterly life update!!! my build a bear came and i got all my homework done for last week and my mental health has been okay over the weekend! i mean,, it’ll probably go back down tomorrow bc of school but it’s okay lol ^^
> 
> also about the jamilton smut fic,,,,,, it’s coming (LMFAO),,, slowly but surely


	37. hello new yr (nvm the fact theyre a month late)

**elizsky** deleted the group chat **Schuylers**

•

**elizsky** deleted the group chat **Schuyleria**

•

**elizsky** deleted the group chat **Schuyleriaaron**

•

**elizsky** deleted the group chat **in loco parentis**

•

**elizsky** created a group chat

 **elizsky** named the group chat **Schuylers 2.0**

**elizsky** added **angel** and **pegleg** to **Schuylers 2.0**

•

**elizsky** created a group chat

 **elizsky** named the group chat **Schuyleria Mom Frens 2.0**

  
**elizsky** added **angel** , **carey** , and **pegleg** to **Schuyleria Mom Frens 2.0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this has no substance,,, here lmao have a bs second chapter today


	38. PEGGLES HAS A REVELATION (lmao i forgot that was the name of the coffee shop oops)

Private chat:  **pegleg** and  **a.ham**

**pegleg:** help

**pegleg:** im having a crisis

**a.ham:** what’s wrong

**a.ham:** what kind of crisis

**pegleg:** i dont think im a girl

**a.ham:** okay

**a.ham:** i love and accept you

**a.ham:** but im cisgender so i,,, dont think ima be much help

**a.ham:** do you wanna talk to laf??

**pegleg:** no idiot i just wanted to come out to my best friend

**a.ham:** <33

**a.ham:** okay uh well

**a.ham:** would you like me to refer to you by other pronouns?

**pegleg:** idk

**pegleg:** i didnt rly think this out very much tbh

**pegleg:** i was riding my bike and i like,, fell onto the seat which fucking hurts

**pegleg:** and then i was like…… “why did i just forget i have,, those parts???”

**pegleg:** and then i was like

**pegleg:** maybe im not a girl??????????

**pegleg:** and then i texted you bc i need help

**a.ham:** i will repeat, i am cisgender

**a.ham:** but i can research if you want??

**pegleg:** pls

**a.ham:** kay

**a.ham:** how do you feel right now???

**pegleg:** idk ;_;

**pegleg:** this is rly new to me,,,,, idk how to identify how i feel

**a.ham:** lemme try smth real quick

**a.ham:** can i send you sentences testing out different pronouns??

**pegleg:** sure

**a.ham:** peggy is the best friend in the world!! i’m so glad to have her in my life :D she’s sassy, kind, smart, and best of all she tolerates me!

**a.ham:** i love peggy with all my heart!! he’s such an amazing person! i love making him smile and i’m so thankful for him

**a.ham:** welcome to the “peggy is awesome and here’s why i love them” ted talk!! they’re super witty, i love their charm, and their hair is aLWAYS on point

**a.ham:** if there are any other pronouns you’d like to try just let me know <3

**pegleg:** tysm omfg i love you

**pegleg:** im blushing

**a.ham:** did that help

**pegleg:** yeah a little

**pegleg:** i think…

**pegleg:** i think they/them fits best rn

**pegleg:** if thats not too much trouble

**a.ham:** ofc it’s not

**a.ham:** your pronouns are important and they don’t make me want to be your friend any less. you’re still my sunflower pegs and i still love you to death

**pegleg:** im crying

•

Private chat:  **elizsky** and  **a.ham**

**elizsky:** why did peggy just call me sobbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following the trend of peggy being nonbinary in some way,,,,,,, here ya go!! ty all so much for the comments, they truly mean the world to me~!!! special shoutouts to aprilshxwers and Queenstitch1207 <33
> 
> chapterly life update: school fucking sucks, i'm writing an article for my internship at a newspaper and it's stressful, i have a math exam tomorrow that i barely understand the content of, and i have a hUGE spanish project coming up.  
> also, i bought the frog build a bear (!!!which should arrive soon!!!), my partner and i have been communicating a tON which im super proud of and thankful for, aND I WAS WORKING ON THE JAMILTON SMUT FIC AND THEN I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND ITS GONNA BE A WHOLE ASS FIC SO YEAH THATS A YIKES. i'll post it in a lil bit,,, i just wanna have a little more written before i upload the first chap
> 
> qotc: what's your horoscope and do you think it fits you? // im a virgo and it dEFINITELY fits lmao  
> 2nd qotc: WHAT SHOULD I NAME THE FROG BUILD A BEAR??????? ;-; i was thinking,,,, like,,, sprout or squirt or edmund lmfao please help me


	39. lmfao autocorrect

Group chat:  **knuckleheads**

**a.ham:** i walked into franklin’s class today and guess fucking what

**pegleg:** what

**turtle:** dont ask him what

**turtle:** goddammit

**elizsky:** Language and don’t take the Lord’s name in vain

**angel:** we’re literally not even religious

**elizsky:** Hush child

**pegleg:** both of yall hush i wanna know what happened

**a.ham:** i walked into franklin’s class and was aTTACKED by fucking valentine’s day coloured confetti

**a.ham:** it was like the bucket of water trick only it was fucking confetti

**a.ham:** hole punched ofc

**a.ham:** so it was duckign tiny and impossible to get all of it off

**a.ham:** dicking

**a.ham:** duckign

**a.ham:** I DUCKIGN HATE AUTOCORERECT

**a.ham:** DUCK

**a.ham:** i give up im jumping off the nearest bridge

**a.ham:** it’s 15 mins away

**a.ham:** goodbye

**carey:** !!! alex no

**turtle:** ^

**angel:** ^

**hercthejerk:** ^

**mjpyrgdmmdlf:** ^

**elizsky:** ^

**pegleg:** fuckin do it bro

**elizsky:** PEGGY

**turtle:** yo why do you hate valentine’s day

**turtle:** i mean like yeah the confetti was annoying as fuck

**elizsky:** Language

**turtle:** sorry mom

**turtle:** but @alex srsly why

**elizsky:** You don’t want to ask that question

**angel:** believe us

**pegleg:** ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated birthday to angelica schuyler church (feb 20) :)) also idk what to write anymore djskwkkdkdk i’m out of ideas after chapter 56
> 
> qotc: do you own stuffed animals >.< // i own like 13 and constantly want more


End file.
